Time Matters Not
by Gone2GroundEX
Summary: Robin and Lucina's relationship, from reunion to marriage and beyond. Post-Game Spoilers and absurd amounts of fluff within. New Chapter: Meeting Morgan and the Five Rules. NEW CHAPTER: Morning after the wedding
1. Reunion

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated K for Fluff, spoilers and extreme self-indulgence because the author couldn't wait the two and a half years at least it would take for him to reach these scenes in his self-insert fic.**

**Pairings: Chrom/Sumia, DefaultM!Avatar(Robin)/Lucina, assorted background ships.**

"Chrom, we can't just leave him here."

"Well, what do you propose we should do?"

"I...I dunno!"

_Well, I guess reliving it all is better than nothing_ Robin thought with a sigh. _I do get to see them again at least. _

"You're finally awake. Here, take my hand."  
Robin groaned and repeated his first meeting with Chrom once more and – wait. Where's the...is it...

Chrom grinned at Robin's shocked face, looking at the back of his hand in bewilderment.

"Welcome back."

A short laugh broke out of Robin's chest as he finally ripped his gaze from the back of his hand. He turned his eyes to the sky in disbelief.

_Sky._

_Clouds. Sun. Birds. _

_I'm back._

"Ha...haha..." Robin closed his eyes and broke into laughter. "HAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

He pulled Chrom into a rough hug, slapping him on the back. He couldn't believe it. He was back, and the whole world was waiting for him. A sudden thought slowed him down some.

"How...how long have I been gone?" Robin asked hoarsly. Wow, he needed a drink. Chrom's face darkened slightly.

"Around two years." He sighed. "The court pressured me into making Grima's defeat an annual celebration. I didn't have much choice, but...Lissa said we should come here before it started."

"Same place you met me, huh." Robin sighed, calming down as he wiped his face. "Okay. Is...how many-?"

"They all come, Robin. They all come to remember the war...and you."

Robin sat, shakily, on a nearby tree stump. One last thing occured to him.

"Lucina, is...is she still here? Did she go back to her time or something?"

Lissa giggled. "She wanted to, saying that we had our Lucina, but Sumia threw a bit of a fit at her and renamed her baby Lucia so she wouldn't have any excuses to leave."

"Well, that's a simple solution I guess." Robin muttered to himself. "Keeps all the families together and things like that."

They began walking back to their horses, well, pegasi to be precise. Sumia, Cordelia and Cynthia were grooming their mount's manes and laughing together. Chrom cleared his throat, and the three turned.

Their faces slowly turned to shock and delight as Robin stood there awkwardly. He then blinked.

_Wait, wasn't Cynthia there a second ago_-  
Something slammed into Robin's stomach and sent him flying back down the hill, one overly excited teenager still attached.

"Oh you're back you're back you're back! Lucina is going to be so haaapyyyy!"

Robin couldn't breathe, and he signalled desperately to Chrom to HELP ALREADY. Eventually, Chrom took pity on him and pulled Cynthia off.

"That's enough of that, Cynthia. Leave some of him for the rest of us." He chuckled. "Come on, we've got a long way back."

Robin grimaced. He hated flying.

* * *

Ylisstol was crowded with celebrators and assorted foreign dignitaries. Apparently Plegia was still trying to sort out its new ruler – thankfully, Ferox was breathing hard down their necks to make sure that he wasn't even remotely associated with the Grimleal – but Basilio and Flavia still made time to come to the reunion. Once they landed, Chrom pulled Robin back.  
"Listen. You'll meet them all, but doing it piecemeal will make people angry." He said calmly. "Wait until the toasts. I'll announce your return then."

As it turned out, the main feasting hall was just the old army, some foreign dignitaries and what Cordelia jokingly reffered to as the Paradox-Children before heading off to find Severa and her husband Frederick.

"She's a lot happier now. Must have gotten over it." Robin muttered to himself. Standing to the back with the foreign dignitaries, who were muttering about the disrespect granted to them by forcing them to the back of the room over a bunch of jumped-up commoners, and barely managing to remain from blasting them all the way back to Valm. He grinned as he looked out over his old companions, seeing a multitude of fairly amusing scenes. Olivia was flushed from all the attention she was getting, and desperately trying to get Henry to drive away the admirers attempting to court her, with no success. Maribelle was bouncing a baby Brady on her knee, cooing over him as the older Brady pleaded with her to stop embarassing him in public, while Gaius popped back into the scene with a large plate full of cakes and rolls. Cherche and Virion managed to wrestle themselves away from their own assorted diplomats, deciding to mingle with the rest of their friends while dragging Gerome with them, while Panne treated Ricken's endless energy with cool patience, letting Yarne carry his own younger self. Miriel and Laurent sat to one side, studying a baby Laurent's feeding habits, while Kellam stood there looking rather awkward. There was at least one scream about a floating baby, with people not realizing that his father was holding him. Tharjla seemed to have finally gotten over Robin – Thank _NAGA, _Robin thought to himself– and was perfectly satisfied with Libra's more gentle life.

No, wait, she just made Inigo faint for flirting with the grown Noire. Nevermind, she's still evil. Stahl and Sully were busy teaching Kjelle how to guard the gates properly, while Owain was corrupting his own mind with the stories of the hero's blood running through his veins.

_Stable time loop complete_ Robin thought to himself smugly. That was the only explanation for Owain's antics, Lon'Qu wasn't anything like that.

Almost an hour must have passed as Robin looked at his old friends enjoying themselves, and yet he couldn't bring himself to look at the high table where Lucina was sure to be sitting. Groaning, he stared into his plate that the servants had brought him and messed with his food some more. He heard a light laugh from the woman beside him."

"You haven't changed." Say'ri muttered quietly. "I take it Chrom wishes to make a big deal of it, then?"

Originally startled, Robin relaxed, overjoyed that he could talk to someone he used to know. "I think it's his way of punishing me for blowing myself up with Grima." He joked. Say'ri smirked.

"Fie, it was a noble act. The kabuki actors in Cho'sin still tell tales of your bravery, self sacrifice and...tragic love." Robin flushed as Say'ri's grin grew wider. "I do believe they will be almost dissapointed with your return. They do so love their tragic endings."

Robin let out a few choked noises and returned to his food. Say'ri's voice dropped to a whisper. "Pay attention to those Valmese fools. They wish to court Lucina, and have been trying for many years now."

Robin's hands curled into fists as he finally managed to look at the high table. Lucina was turned away from him, engaged in polite conversation with a fairly handsome lord. Say'ri clasped her hand over his and pried the meat knife out of his hand before he threw it.

"She rejects them every time." She chuckled. "Fairly spectacularly, as well."

Robin opened his mouth to ask why, when the hall went quiet. The lord had gotten on one knee, and Lucina rose to her feet, fists trembling in anger.

"You...dare...ask me on this day of all?"

"Incoming diplomatic incident." One of Say'ri's advisors muttered. "We'd best tread careful here, things could go wrong."

Robin slowly got to his feet. Say'ri grabbed at his cloak, desperate to stop him, but let go when she was met with the same glare Grima had seen before his destruction.

Robin stalked quietly over to the table, keeping his hood low. _Sorry to ruin your fun, Chrom, but if she strikes him bad things will happen, and I would quite like to enjoy a few years of peace before needing to think again._

"This day is a joyous occasion!" The noble puffed, standing straight. "You would be a fool to deny my -"

"My daughter said No, Lord Varys." Chrom said quietly. "I wish for you to respect her decision."

The noble now looked considerably less handsome, his face contorting in rage. "Your daughter is little more than a jumped-up fool pining for a dead man. Good for the tragedies, but of little use to anyone else."

Yeah, Lucina was going for her Falchion. Robin broke into a faster walk. Lord Varys laughed. "I am the highest placed lord in the Empire's court! Turning me down is an insult that could provoke war, your highness...a war you cannot win without your tactician."

Lucina's knuckles grew white as she tried desperately to not draw her sword in anger, aware of the difficult position.

"And, seeing as her prospective fiance, in himself a pathetic commoner, war hero or no, has been dead for two years...far beyond the appropriate time for mourning...surely she is open?" Lord Varys smirked. Inigo had to physically hold back an enraged Owain, who was sputtering nonsense about this insult to his cousin.

Robin was a few paces away. Lucina's face blanched as she realized the impossible situation she had been placed in by this cunning Valm noble.

"So? Do you accept...or doom your nation to War, princess?"

Chrom swept to his feet, the wrath of the gods emblazoned on his face. Lucina looked shell-shocked at the whole situation, unsure how to proceed.

Robin was right behind Lord Varys, and tapped him on the shoulder, tugging his hood down. Lord Varys turned...and blanched.

Robin smiled like a shark. "Lord Varys...kindly get the hell away from my fiance."

Varys wet himself, turned, and ran out of the room. Dead silence was broken only by Owain's loud exclamation of 'You better run!' before realizing that it wasn't for fear of his sword hand that Varys was running.

Robin then realized that he was in the middle of a quiet room, surrounded by his shocked friends. "Um...hi?" He asked weakly, waving a hand. Still silence. Lucina worked her way around the table, and walked towards him, hands shaking and eyes clenched shut. Robin cleared his throat, and smiled weakly.

"Lucina?"

The first punch knocked the wind out of him, and was punctuated by sympathetic groans from around the hall. The second was a violent uppercut that snapped him upright again, to the view of Lucina's incredibly upset face.

"You...idiot!"

The third punch slapped across his face.

"You promised my father you wouldn't do something so _stupid_!"

"Lucina, I'm sorry-"

"What the **hell** does that **mean**?" A few more punches slammed into various places of Robin's body, punctuating her arguments. "There's no need to **apologize**, it was either **right** or **wrong**!"

Robin winced every time she condemned him, until she finally reduced herself to continuously pounding his chest lightly. "After the first year, I thought that I'd lost you forever."

Robin finally opened his eyes and saw Lucina fighting back tears. He reached out and slowly stroked some away, and Lucina finally opened her eyes and saw nothing but love staring back.

"Robin." She choked, embracing him in front of everyone. "Don't you ever do something so stupid ever again."

Robin smiled, kissing her hair and returning the hug. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh I've been wanting to write Avatar/Lucina since the game came out and I looked at my outline for Asleep and saw that she doesn't even show up again for ten chapters...Also this idea's been burning in my head for a while. Don't ask me why two years, it just seemed like a good number. Also I put way too many Code Geass/Game of Thrones references in this for my liking, but it's just mindless fluff so who cares. **


	2. Discovery

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated K for Fluff, spoilers and extreme self-indulgence because the author couldn't wait the two and a half years at least it would take for him to reach these scenes in his self-insert fic.**

**Pairings: DefaultM!Avatar(Robin)/Lucina**

"Father?"  
Robin pulled his coat on, groaning at the prospect of yet another day in court. Stupid Chrom and his demands that Lucina better have a big and very obvious wedding to make sure no-one ever tried to blackmail his daughter again, the damn thing had been in planning for a year now. "Yes, Morgan?"

"Where did you get those scars?"

Well, that was an interesting question. "Battle." He said evasivly. "I wasn't always that great a fighter, you know."

Morgan shook her head. "I mean how did your nose get squint?"

_Ah, that one. Right._

"Well." Robin took a deep breath, sitting back down on the edge of his bed. "Chrom wasn't always so happy about the fact that your mother and I were in love."  
Morgan looked completely enraptured, he just couldn't bring himself to not tell the story now. Even if it wasn't his favorite memory to recall.  
"Let's see, it was before we'd even found you, and we'd just set sail for Valm..."

**  
Robin, Lucina, Virion, Chrom, Flavia and Basilio stood around a table covered with maps. Robin reached out and tapped the nearest port. "This is where we'll land once we've dealt with their fleet. It'll be heavily defended, but if we are going to have any chance to contact any form of resistance group it would be easier in such a well-populated zone. Virion, do you know anything about the area?"

Virion nodded. "Indeed, there was this one time I took a visit with my family to see it. Such a beautiful -"  
"I mean in terms of layout, Virion." Robin said calmly, rubbing the bridge of his nose and mock-groaning. Virion flushed.

"Well, there's a beach before the city proper, but the acutal city is very open. I doubt they'd have fortified it much. Once we get inside, we should be able to maneaver at will. I believe Cherche has a map of it somewhere, I shall see if I can retrieve it." Virion walked out of the room. Robin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"From there...unless we can find someone with knowledge of the local army deployment, I'm afraid I don't know what to do." He admitted. "We've got so little intelligence right now we could walk into a deathtrap by accident."

He glanced back and forth from the table to the group, before sighing. "Alright, I guess we can shelf this until Virion gets back with the map. It might be a while, you know how he is."

A faint roar followed by distinctly unmanly screaming punctuated Robin's point, and with a shrug they started to walk out, leaving Robin staring at his maps and tapping his teeth. "Lucina, could I have a word?"  
Lucina shut the door after her father and turned to him. "Yes, Robin?"

Robin's eyes were wide with panic. "Every single time I'm in a room with your father I get visions of him ripping me limb from limb. We need to tell him before he merely finds out."

Lucina looked at her fiance in disbelief before a soft laugh escaped her throat.

"It's not funny!" Robin exclaimed, pointing a finger at the woman. "I've seen what he does to people who threaten or flirt with Sumia, I don't want to find out what he'll do to _me_!"

Lucina steadied herself against the doorframe, clutching her stomach and laughing. Robin gazed at her in open-mouthed disbelief.

"How is THIS the first thing I've ever said to make you laugh so hard?"

Lucina wiped a tear from her eye and stood up straight. "Robin, he'll be fine. We just need to make sure we tell him, and not that he finds out, like you said. He'll be perfectly reasonable about it, I'm sure."

Robin groaned and sat down, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right." He sighed. "How the hell am I going to do it, though? 'Hey, Chrom, I know I'm your best friend and all but I'm engaged to your daughter from the future. Just thought you should know, bye.'?"

Lucina smiled, shaking her head. "That might be going too far." She said. "Maybe just try and be more natural?"

Robin glared at her. "If you're so confident you tell him, then."

Lucina paled. "Are you kidding? If he hears it from me he'll go charging off after you before I could calm him down!"

Robin closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair. "Wonderful. Just...wonderful."

He felt a familiar weight sink into his lap before a pair of gloved hands started messing with his cheeks.

"Aunt Lissa was right." Lucina chuckled. "Your face does do some crazy rubbery things."

Robin opened his eyes and mock-scowled at her. "Did you really just sit here to find that out?"  
"Hm." Lucina moved her head to the side and smiled. "I don't think so, but I've quite forgotten what I was going to do."  
"I think I know full well." Robin smirked, brushing some hair out of her face. "And its really below some lordling."

Lucina laughed. "Well then, genius, why don't you remind me?"

Robin moved in closer. "I intend to." He closed his eyes and kissed her, running hand hand through her hair. Lucina sighed contently and pushed fowards, deepening the kiss.

Robin opened his eyes and looked over Lucina's ear.

Chrom stood in the open doorway with the wrath of the gods on his face. Robin froze, and Lucina kept going for a few seconds before realizing something was wrong. She slowly turned around to face her father, and let out a little gasp of surprise before scrambling off Robin's lap as fast as she possibly could. Behind Chrom, Basilio and Flavia began to laugh under their breath while Virion gave Robin a discreet thumbs up.

"Father..." Lucina began, but Chrom held up a hand.  
"Lucina. I'm sure that you two care for each other deeply, I am not blind or stupid." Chrom said, narrowing his eyes. "However, Robin, I am upset that you would do such a thing behind my back."

Robin slowly got to his feet. "Chrom, you have to understand how difficult we were finding it to tell you - "

Robin saw the look on Chrom's face get even more intense, and shut up. Sighing, he stood there and steeled himself.  
" - alright, Chrom, go ahead." He sighed in resignation. Chrom's fist slammed into his face, knocking the thin tactician over the table. Basilio winced in sympathy, while Lucina gasped.

"Father!"

Chrom raised his hands in apology. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry but I needed to hit someone. We're alright now, right Robin?"

There was a brief silence. "Uh...Robin?"

Virion peered over the edge of the table. "I do believe he is unconcious, Prince Chrom."

Chrom groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll just go get Lissa, then..."

"You do that." Lucina said frostily, glaring at him.

**  
" - And it turned out that Chrom had hit me so hard he broke my nose in so many places that Lissa couldn't make it completely straight again." Robin finished. Morgan looked at him in awe.  
"Grandfather hit you for kissing Mother?"

Robin smirked, he would never get used to Chrom being called a grandfather. "No, he hit me for hiding it from him. Afterwards, he was very supportive. I think he prefered that it was someone he could trust with her."

There was a light knock at the door, before Lucina entered anyway. "Robin, you're about half an hour late, Father's getting angry."

Robin groaned. "I'll be right there, Lucina. Morgan started to interrogate me again."

Morgan grinned at her mother, who sighed and just motioned for her family to follow her. As they walked down the hall, Lucina smiled.

"It could have been worse, you know."  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"He could have found out from Morgan."

Robin halted in mid-stride, pure horror crossing his face. "I...don't think I would be here today if that was how he'd found out, Lucina."

Lucina shook her head. "No, no you would not."

**  
A/N: Timing for this fic is that they spent about six months assembling the army, recruiting paralogues and stuff before setting off for Valm, so Robin's supports would have happened in that time frame, if anyone's curious.


	3. Jealousy

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated K for Fluff, spoilers and extreme self-indulgence because the author couldn't wait the two and a half years at least it would take for him to reach these scenes in his self-insert fic.**

**Pairings: Chrom/Sumia, DefaultM!Avatar(Robin)/Lucina, assorted background ships.**

**Note: The children from this timeline were renamed by their parents to prevent confusion. Only one mentioned here is Lucina into Lucia, but the others will just be using their original Japanese names to differentiate them (Owain = Wood, Inigo = Azure, etc)**

Robin was going through yet another pile of paperwork that his position of Grandmaster of the Ylissean forces seemed to dictate when he felt a slight tug at his trouser leg. Looking down, he smiled at the four-year-old girl smiling back at him.

"Robin come play with me?"

Robin shook his head and sighed. "Sorry, Lucia, I'm busy right now. I'm sure Morgan would love to, though."

Lucia stared at him with puppy eyes until Robin groaned and put his pen down. "How did you even get in here, anyway?"  
Lucia grinned at him. "Escaped!"  
That brought him to a pause. "...how?"  
"The little devil waited until I was looking after Celica and climbed out her bed." Sumia respond, turning the corner and glaring at her child. The younger version of Lucina smiled and waved at her.

"Hi mommy!"

Robin rolled his eyes and picked the girl up, giving her to Sumia. "Nice tactics, though." He complemented the girl. "Next time make sure to leave something behind to confuse her."  
"Robin!" Sumia mock-gasped. "Don't give her ideas!"

Lucia waved as she was carried out of the room. "Bye Robin!"

Robin waved awkwardly as Lucia and Sumia left the room before returning to his paperwork, thorougly confused. About half an hour and two army cencus forms left, he picked up one pile, deposited it in his fireplace, picked up a tome and threw a fireball at it. He stood there, grinning as the pile burned.

"Did it deserve that?"  
Robin turned to face Lucina, still completely content. "They are all duplicates of one form. It doesn't actually reduce the amount of work I have, but it makes me feel _so_ much better."

Lucina shook her head while she leaned against the door. "Of course it does."

Robin poked the fireplace around a bit with his foot, shutting the grill and grabbing his cloak. "Come on, let's see if we can get something to eat." He said happily, pecking Lucina on the cheek. The lord rolled her eyes and followed him, where they fell back into idle conversation. The two found themselves wandering the courtyard, food completely forgotten, which was probably a good thing. Eventually, though, something bumped into Robin's legs, making him look down. Lucia looked up, grinning.  
"Hey, princess. Want a lift?" Robin asked with a smile. Lucia threw her arms up and cheered when Robin threw her over his shoulders. Lucina rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"What?" Robin asked, wounded. "You were...are...is...a cute kid."  
Lucina gave him a look that clearly read _what the hell are you talking about_

Robin groaned. "The worst part of all this time travel is trying to get the grammar right."

"Siiis, play with me!" Lucia waved her arms in Lucina's face, trying to grab onto her hair. Lucina batted her hand away lightly.  
"I'm sorry, Lucia, I've got work to do. I'll see you later, Robin."  
Lucina walked away quickly, leaving the confused Robin standing there with a four-year-old on his shoulders.

"Huh, wonder what all that was about. You got any ideas, Lucia?"

The child shook her head happily. Robin sighed

"How did you get out this time?"

"Not telling." Lucia chirped, playing with his hair. Robin groaned and started looking for Sumia again.

* * *

Once Lucia had finally been trapped in her room and actually asleep, Robin found himself doing paperwork yet again. Signing off on yet another troop transfer, he mentally cursed his own daughter for coming up with this – admittedly genius – organization change. There were still twenty regiments, each with ten companies of twenty men, left to confirm the formation of which meant twenty more ten-page documents to read and sign in three places.

He found himself wishing that someone, _anyone_, would show up and help him with this. It was times like this he wanted Cordelia to show up, she'd be able to help. She could help with pretty much anything.

Picking up the organization chart for the 3rd Ylissean Cavalry, he found himself suddenly tempted to put Stahl in charge just to see what happened, then changed his mind. They'd just stand around eating all day. Groaning, he confirmed the choice of commander – yet another stupid noble who didn't participate in either war – and then put someone competent as second-in-command, then signed off on its formation. Robin placed it to one side, leaned back in his chair and seriously considered if he was allowed to demote himself back down to tactician of the Shepherds. There was so much less paperwork involved.

Out of the corner of his eye, he found a small and rough sheet of paper in amongst the rest. Pulling it out, he chuckled at Lucia's bad handwriting and drawing.

_Robin_

_Take gud cair of my big sissy or I'll hurt you real bad_

_Lucia_

A small drawing of stick-figure Lucia waving a mini-Falchion angrily in the corner made Robin laugh before putting it to the side of the desk with a smile. Looking at the nineteen remaining documents, he decided that he'd had enough work for today.

It's not like any of the nobles would refuse to pay him if it was a few days late, not after what happened to Lord Varys. The 'Grima Glare' as Henry had dubbed it was coming in quite handy these days. Rolling his shoulders, he decided to go check in on Chrom.

* * *

To his utter lack of surprise, Chrom was in the training yard with Lucina. Cynthia was off in one corrner playing with Lucia, giggling. Chrom saw Robin approaching and raised a hand in greeting, getting a casual wave back in return.

Lucina saw an opening and cracked her father over the head before turning to greet Robin with a hug. Lucia jumped up and down on Cynthia's lap.

"Robin! Over heeeeeere!"

Robin waved back at Cynthia, turning to face Chrom. Chrom raised a sympathetic eyebrow.

"Paperwork?"

Robin's eye twitched. "Chrom, if I ever see another troop transfer form until after I'm married I am burning the palace down and _you cannot stop me_."

Chrom chuckled and clapped his shoulder. "Cheer up, Robin. It's peacetime, you shouldn't have to do much once this is over with."

"It doesn't help that I've had to forge your signature five times so far today." Robin grumbled. "Did you even read these before sending me them?"

Chrom paused in mid-stride. "...yes?"

Robin twitched, while Lucina took a few steps back. "Well then, it's a good thing we're already in the training grounds."

Chrom frowned, confused. "Why is that-"

Robin swung a practice sword that Chrom barely managed to avoid. "-oh. I guess I should have read them, then."

Robin scowled at him. "Do you...realize...how much of that could have been avoided if you had just skimmed them first?"

Chrom blinked and blocked Robin's next swing. He really wasn't that good with a sword.

"HALF OF THEM WERE DUPLICATES! IN _TRIPLICATE_!"

Chrom found himself on the defensive from sheer anger.  
"I only noticed _halfway through _that they were duplicates! And guess what? Because of how simliar they all are, _I HAVE TO READ THAT FAR ANYWAY TO CHECK_!"

Chrom was actually starting to get rather worried, as Robin had abandoned all sense of technique in favor of sheer rage, and it was actually working.

"IF YOU HAD JUST BLOODY READ SOME I WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE BY NOW!"  
Robin's practice sword broke in two over Chrom's, and he stood there panting for a few minutes. After a while, Chrom slowly asked if he was done.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks." Robin panted. Chrom blinked.

"I...guess I should go read the new ones I got this morning? Something about the others being faulty?"

Robin froze and twitched a few times. Chrom nodded. "Yeah, I'll go do that."

Robin just nodded feebly while Chrom made a rapid exit. Lucina sighed and passed him a fresh practice sword.

"There was a lot of it, then?"

Robin groaned and settled into his stance. "You have no idea."

Their own spar lasted a decent amount of time, although Robin's own swordplay would never match hers, a fact that was proven once again when she disarmed him and placed her sword at his throat.  
"You're out of moves." Lucina smiled. Robin smirked in response, moving in against her.

"Oh, now that's not entirely true..." He whispered, kissing her neck. "I'm pretty sure I know your weak points."

"That's not fair." Lucina said breathlessly. "Stupid tactics."

Cynthia made faces at them over Robin's shoulder. Lucia bounced out of Cynthia's lap and ran over, tugging at Robin's robes.  
"Robin..."

Lucina found herself glaring at a four-year-old that was technically herself and tightening the hug.

"_Mine_" she mouthed to Lucia slowly. "_Back off_"  
Robin's mind finally pulled all the strings together and he started laughing. "Seriously?"

Lucina got out of the hug, confused. "What?"

Robin slapped his knee and roared with laughter. "Are you _seriously _jealous of _yourself_?"

Lucina's face got all red. "I am _not_!"

Cynthia giggled. "I think Robin's onto something, Lucina. Come one Lucia, let's leave them alone."

Lucia skipped after the laughing Cynthia, leaving the embarrassed Lucina to Robin's teasing.

* * *

A/N: I found fanart that inspired this but can't remember who made it or where it came from. It's a brown-haired avatar with a baby Lucina grabbing his cloak and an angry-looking Lucina grabbing his arm glaring at her younger self, so if anyone knows the artist tell me.

I _swear _I'll get to the wedding _next chapter _it's just so many people to remember to include somehow.


	4. How I Met Your Father

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated K for Fluff, spoilers and extreme self-indulgence because the author hit writers block on the wedding chapter. It's coming, I swear. **

**Pairings: Chrom/Sumia, DefaultM!Avatar(Robin)/Lucina, assorted background ships.**

Morgan's fork scraped across her plate as she stared at her father's empty seat on the table. Chrom shuffled nervously at the awkward silence, as Lucina sighed and set her own fork down.

"Father, are you overworking Robin again?"

Chrom glanced at Sumia, hoping for some kind of salvation, but his wife suddenly busied herself with making sure Lucia ate her vegetables. Chrom sighed and rubbed his head. "He volunteered to take some of it off my hands..."

"Why didn't you stop him, Father?"

Cynthia shuffled away from her sister, who was starting to radiate cold. Chrom swallowed.

"Lucina, I can't make heads or tails of those reports. Robin can. It could be detrimental to Ylisse if I mess up with them-"

"-It'll be detrimental to your health if father can't eat with us occasionally-" Morgan muttered sourly. The rest of her family stared at her in shock. "-I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Chrom slowly turned away from the sheepish tactician-in-training, desperately trying to find a way to change the topic. Thankfully, Morgan came to his rescue here.

"Mother, you never did tell me how you met Father."

Lucina's suddenly heavy blush showed that this was not actually that much of a help. Chrom narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? He met you at the same time we did-"

Lucina gave her plate a venemous look. "I think she means the first time I actually paid any attention to him whatsoever, Father."

"Yeah, when was that, anyway?"  
"Not helping, Cynthia..." Lucina sighed.  
"What, I'm curious now!"

The combined glances of her sister, daughter, and weird paradox younger self eventually made Lucina cave in.

"Fine..." Lucina sighed.

"Alright, Morgan. I met your father..."

* * *

Lucina hovered around the outside of the tactician's tent, trying to summon up her courage. She knew she had to talk to him, confront him somehow...she jumped as Robin slammed the ledger shut, sighing. "That's enough work for one day..."

He got up and, stretching his legs, decided to go for a walk. Almost as soon as he left...

"Good evening, Robin. I was wondering if I might have a word?" Lucina asked, deciding to take the straightfowards approach.

"Hello, Lucina. What can I do for you?" He grinned. Lucina made sure to avoid eye contact.  
"There's something I want to talk to you about...and only to you."  
"That sounds...rather ominous."

"It's about the future events of my own terrible time." There was no point in stopping now. "I've told my tale before, but I want you more than anyone to understand its import..."

Robin nodded and smiled. "Certainly. Have a seat, I'm just going to grab something to drink."

Lucina, thouroughly confused, just nodded and sat on one of the camp stools inside Robin's tent – where there was free space between all the maps and books. Robin returned with two cups of something steaming, and he passed one to Lucina, who accepted it with a quiet mutter of thanks. She stared into it as Robin took a sip and leaned back against one pile of books.

"Please, continue..."

Lucina and Robin talked for almost an hour, originally about how horrifying the future was, but eventually it drifted onto other subjects, and eventually...to Chrom.

Lucina stiffened when the subject was brought up, but answered Robin's questions anyway. Murdered by his closest friend...She looked into the eyes of her father's killer, and found she could not tear herself away.

"...will you promise to take better care of yourself?"

Lucina blinked a few times. "I'm sorry?"

"Lucina, you are very important to everyone in this army. You can't let yourself get burnt out."  
Lucina bit her lip and looked away, bringing a sigh out of Robin.

"What would happen to your father if you collapsed from the strain? Look at you, you're hardly focused at all. How much did you sleep last night?"  
Embarassed, Lucina forced herself to look at Robin's face again. "Two hours?"

Deep down, she knew that wasn't why she couldn't focus on what he was saying right now. This was her father's murderer, that had to be why. Trying to broach this subject was a stupid decision anyway.

She blinked in surprise as Robin left the tent, handing her a blanket. "I-"

"Lucina, I know you need to be awake for the war council. You can get some rest in here, use my bedroll." He smiled at her as he left the tent. "I'll come wake you up when it's time."

Lucina was going to protest that she even needed rest at all, but he had already gone. She realized she was rather tired, and it surely couldn't hurt to close her eyes for a few minutes...Hugging the blanket to her, she stretched out on the unfurled bedroll. It smelled faintly of lavender...

When she awoke, it was a few hours later, and it was through Robin shaking her. A small bit of drool had leaked from her mouth and matted her hair, which prompted a bit of a chuckle from the tactician as the princess tried to make herself more presentable while trying to remain serious. Robin took pity on her eventually, and spoke up.

"You look fine, Lucina. Well, your clothes are wrinkled and your hair's a mess, but you look a lot better."

Lucina was going to object until the ludicrously well prepared tactician revealed her face in a mirror. Blinking, she realized that she looked so much healthier than she could remember.

"That was the first time you'd had any single protracted period of sleep, wasn't it?" Robin asked slowly. "You might want to do that more. Take better care of yourself, Lucina."

Lucina stretched slowly and nodded. "For you, Robin...yes."

Her face turned scarlet as she realized what she had said. Robin's own face went through multiple different colors, before settling on the exact same shade of scarlet and a cough.

"Ah...a relief to hear."

"And a relief to me that you care, Robin. I...thank you." Lucina smiled. The two walked out of the tent and headed to Chrom's table for the war council.

* * *

"That still doesn't explain how you _found_ each other." Cynthia sighed. Lucina glared at her.

"That wasn't part of my daughter's question..."

"Actually, I haven't heard that part before either." Sumia said cheerfully. "I just know it happened."

Chrom groaned and sank his head into his hands. "Do I really have to listen to the love story of my daughter and my best friend?"

"Well, considering it's your fault he's not here yet..." Morgan said frostily. "I think you can handle it, grandfather."

Chrom sank even deeper. "I thought I asked you to _please_ not call me that..."

* * *

Months had passed. The assembling of the fleet had only just been completed, and they had used that time to gather some of Lucina's companions and ensure the existance of a standing army to deal with the Risen. They were meant to be departing within a week, and it was the last night they would spend at the Shepherd's barracks before leaving. Late one night, Lucina had left to stand on top of a hill and try to gather her thoughts. She should have never had that conversation with Robin, she should have left him out of her mind until the task had to be done...

"Hello, Lucina."

Lucina gasped softly and turned around. "Robin? I...uh...fancy meeting you here."

Even Lucina could tell that didn't come out convincingly.

"Actually, I followed you..." Lucina raised an eyebrow. "I, er...wanted to give you these."

Robin slowly pulled out a bundle of flowers from behind his back, and Lucina's heart melted.

"Robin, did you pick these for me?" She took them from his hands with a smile and brought them to her nose. "They smell heavenly..."

"I'm glad you like them."  
"We had no flowers in our world..." Lucina tried to distract herself from her thoughts. "The whole world is barren, but enough of that. Tell me, Robin, what are we celebrating?"

Robin shuffled slowly in place. "Nothing, really. I just thought you could use some cheer."

Lucina tried to use the bouquet to hide her blush. "You really shouldn't worry about me so..."

"It's no trouble. I...you're a dear friend, and I want to do anything I can to help."

Lucina felt her heart break into a thousand pieces, but stood tall anyway. There was a few seconds of silence before Robin coughed into his hand and blushed.

"I'm not being entirely honest, here. You are dear to me, of course, and the daughter of a true friend. But..."

Lucina lowered the bouquet, and felt something metal and cold holding them together brush past her fingers. "But...?"

"You are so much more than that, Lucina. I didn't pick that bouquet to cheer you up...well, not entirely...I did it because..."

Lucina felt her knees grow weak.

"I'm in love with you."  
_And she was flying, her heart put back together again so carefully and perfectly_..."What?"

"Lucina, I've fallen helplessly in love with you! I tried not to, but I couldn't help it!"

"Oh, Robin..." _Clouds soared past her, the darkness was gone, there was only light..._

"We've been through so much, and I know many trials still await us...but no matter what happens or is yet to come, my feelings cannot change!"

_A peal of thunder rocks the sky, remembering what this man does, but she doesn't care, she can't bring herself to accept that story, she's never been so happy in her life..._

"I love you Lucina. With all my heart."

"I-I'm so glad you told me all this...because you are in my heart as well."

Robin's stupid grin at those words _were my sunshine, nothing else matters anymore..._

"Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard!" He spread his arms and spun around, forcing a slight giggle from Lucina's throat. "Lucina, I promise you. No matter what..."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her close, their foreheads touching for the barest second. "I will always be here for you. Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it at your side..."

Lucina wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, the flowers tickling his cheek. "And we won't rest until we reach the end. Together..."

Their first kiss was atop of a grassy hill at the end of summer, at midnight. _She was no longer flying, she was the sky and he was the earth, they were inseperable..._

They pulled apart for a brief second, gasping for air. Lucina smiled. "I love you...and no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment..."

The flowers fell to the ground, forgotten, as the two stood and basked in each other's light for the first time.

* * *

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Cynthia said, making a face. "You didn't have to get all mushy on us."

The scarlet Lucina looked down at her plate, mortified at how much she'd just revealed. "I...you asked..."

Morgan sat there with stars in her eyes, sighing. "I never knew it was so romantic..."

She was knocked out of her reveries as Robin finally arrived, panting.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, there were some irregularities on the Feroxi border accounts...apparently there was a staged friendly battle due to 'boredom' that was never authorised...who did we put in charge over there again?"

"Vaike..." Chrom groaned. Robin nodded.

"Well that was a phenomenally stupid decision, wasn't it?" He walked over to his seat, kissing Lucina on the cheek as he passed. "I'm sorry, Lucina. I'll make it up to you."

Lucina shook her head as he sat down. "It's not your fault, Robin. I asked the cooks to keep yours warm, it'll be here in a minute."  
"Thank you." Robin said gratefully. "So, what were you all talking about?"

**  
A/N: Wedding got delayed by research, writer's block, discovering How I Met Your Mother and discovering Katawa Shoujo. Yeah. I...have no other excuses (Other than Hisao/Hanako is too damn tragic!cute to handle)


	5. Overprotective

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated K for Fluff, spoilers and extreme self-indulgence because the author hit writers block on the wedding chapter. It's coming, I swear.**

**Pairings: DefaultM!Avatar(Robin)/Lucina, F!Morgan/Inigo.**

"Father's working late again, isn't he?" Morgan asked with a sigh. Lucina frowned as she ran the brush through her daughter's hair.

"I'm afraid so." She muttered. "I think he's trying to get all the paperwork out of the way as soon as possible. What _have_ you been doing?"

Lucina pulled a twig out of Morgan's hair with disbelief. Morgan shuffled uncomfortably. "I...might have been in a bush?"

Lucina put the brush down and took a deep, calm breath. "Why were you in a bush, Morgan?"

Morgan at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. "I was...kind of...following Inigo to see him get rejected?"

"_Do we need to have a talk, Morgan_?"

Morgan sank further down into the bed in front of her mother, trying to vanish into her coat. "...no?"

Lucina's glare burrowed into the back of her head, until Morgan finally gave in.

"...yes..."

Lucina pulled Morgan's hair away from her face with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. "He's not been hitting on you, has he? I'm pretty sure I warned him off once I found out you were my daughter-"

"-that's the problem-" Morgan muttered under her breath. Lucina's hands stopped moving.

"You are _not_ serious."

Morgan turned to give her mother a sheepish grin. "He's kind of...cute?"

Lucina groaned and sank her face into her hands. "You couldn't have picked _anyone else_? _ANYBODY_?"

"He made me feel special." She muttered, embarrassed. Lucina wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck.

"If you're sure, don't let us stop you. Just know we'll be here ready to break him if he breaks your heart."

She kissed her daughter's hair and gave her a brief shove. "Go on, then."  
Morgan ran off to go do...something. To be perfectly honest, Lucina couldn't know nor at this particular moment care. She went to go find Robin, a forced smile on her face.

**  
She found him once again deep in a pile of paperwork. At this point, she honestly didn't know where it could all come from.

"Robin, we need to talk about Morgan."

"Mhm. She's growing up fast, isn't she? Or, well, has grown up fast. I'm still not quite sure how much maturity she has...had...stupid time travel." Robin groaned and put some sheets away, reaching for a pitcher of water. "What do we need to talk about?"

Lucina sighed and sat across from him. "She's started showing interest in boys."

Robin's hand froze. "Yeah, I'm going to need something stronger than this." He said to himself, pulling out a bottle of wine from under his desk. "Don't tell your father I have this."

Lucina chuckled and took the offered glass. "My lips are sealed."

They tried to delay the subject for as long as possible, but eventually Robin's curiosity got the better of him. "Okay, who's the guy?"

"Inigo."

Lucina watched, amused, as Robin's face went through a surprising range of emotions before finally settling on 'I'm planning something'. "I see. Well, I'm not going to restrict her freedom."

"But..." Lucina asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"But...I know Inigo's reputation, and I need to make sure he's aware of Morgan's...interest in him." He tented his hands together and stared into space. "I do believe I have a plan."

Lucina grinned. "Oh, do tell..."

* * *

Inigo woke up to find himself in a forest, tied to a tree. A masked and shrouded figure stood in front of him, a particularly nasty-looking sword in her hands.

"My, my, we are direct aren't we..." Inigo said with a grin, just a little bit terrified.

The shrouded woman raised her sword and spoke in a deep voice. "Inigo, son of Henry. I have a message to pass on to you."

Inigo grinned. "Naturally, buttercup. Now, how about a smile for-"

The shrouded woman's sword impaled itself through the tree between his legs, scratching just enough to draw blood. Inigo shut up. The shrouded woman leaned in close and hissed in his ear.

"A girl actually likes you. Pay attention to her, or else..." She grinned. "You will beg for death in the end."

Inigo nodded fearfully. "May I ask...who?"

The shrouded woman retrieved her sword and turned to leave, giving him an answer before leaving him there, tied. "Check the bushes next time you ask someone out."

Inigo was left there for almost an hour before Robin eventually found him on a 'walk'. "Dear lord, Inigo, what happened to you?"

"I...really do not want to talk about it." He said quietly. Robin shrugged and let him out. "Thank you."

Robin chuckled. "Think nothing of it. Just one thing, though..."

Inigo turned, looked Robin in the eye, and promptly regretted it.  
"If you ever hit on my daughter without her permission, I will _end you_."

Inigo was left standing there, completely petrified as the tactician left. He eventually wandered off to go and...most certainly not flirt with Morgan. He didn't know what he was going to do, but it was ASSUREDLY not to flirt with Morgan. Once they were sure the coast was clear, the shrouded woman lowered her cloak and laughed with her husband.

"Do you think he's got the message?"  
"If he doesn't...well, we'll just have to do it again." Robin grinned.

* * *

A/N: Short because there's only so much I could write on this subject. The idea of Robin being the overprotective father just works.


	6. Nightmares

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated K for Fluff, spoilers and Robin's stupid haircut**

**Pairings: Robin/Lucina**

* * *

Lucina woke up with a gasp. Glancing outside, she suppressed a groan at how the sun hadn't even yet begun to rise. Wandering through her room sleepily, she slowly began to get her training gear on. Time to beat the dreams out of her head.

_I...can't..._

What was she even thinking back then? How could she have been so...cold? Unforgiving? Gods, what would have happened to Morgan if she had...

If she had killed him?

* * *

Robin woke up some three hours after her, the sun having risen fully on the horizon. Yawning, he left his room and wandered off looking for his wife-to-be and child. He'd finally managed to get the last of the piles of paperwork done yesterday – there was much rejoicing on his end – so he could finally spend some actual time with them.

He eventually stumbled upon his daughter in the library, still asleep underneath the same book he'd seen her reading last night.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed and finish it tommorow?" He asked with a sigh, plucking the tome away from her face. Morgan slowly blinked away.

"Aw. I must have fell alseep before I could go." She frowned. "Wait, it's tommorow now. Gimme it back."

Robin shook his head. "We've got to eat first at least, Morgan. And you could probably do with a change of clothes, a bath..."  
"Yeah, and you could do with a haircut." Morgan sighed, getting up and prepairing to leave anyway.

Robin blinked, offended. "It is _not_ that bad."

Morgan pulled a mirror out of her sleeve. Robin would have commented on it if it wasn't for the fact that he had one down his boot right now.

"Oh, wow, that..." He narrowed his eyes. "...is pretty bad."

Morgan grinned and walked away, waving. "I'll see you at breakfast, Father!"

"That girl..." Robin groaned to himself before leaving to find Lucina. He wandered down the halls until he finally found his way into the training grounds. He raised an eyebrow as the young woman sank to her knees, completely exhausted and surrounded by shattered scarecrows. "What did they do to you?"

Lucina started, scrambling to her feet and turning to face him. "Robin? I – nothing, they just-"

"While I'm sure the court would appreciate you not putting holes in the walls anymore." Robin continued with a grin. "I'm fairly certain that Frederick will have a heart attack when he comes out to train the new recruits and finds there are no more training dummies."

Lucina flushed brightly, shoving Falchion back into its scabbard at her waist. "There's still some in the shed, I made sure not to deploy all of them. I am no fool, Robin."

Robin chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I know, Lucina. Come on, it's breakfast time." He frowned as he realized how sweaty she was. "How long have you been out here, anyway?"

Lucina performed her best Olivia impression as she glanced away from him, stuttering. "Um...about three or four hours?"

Robin groaned, rubbing his face with his hand. "You aren't having difficulty sleeping, are you?"

"No." _Yes._ Lucina replied, unable to look him in the eye and thankful for his perfectly-timed facepalm.

"Lucina, you do know that if you are having dreams about...the future" Robin swept in front of her, running one hand across her cheek. "I am here for you, right?"

Lucina gave him a small smile and nodded. "I know you are. Thank you, Robin."

They stood there in quiet silence for a few moments before heading inside. As they approached the main hall, they could already hear Owain elaborating false tales of his exploits to a no-doubt enraptured Lucia. Lucina groaned.

"I didn't know Aunt Lissa was coming by so soon..." She muttered dejectedly. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't happy?"  
"No, I am, truly! It's just..." Lucina hesitated. "...Owain is a bit much to handle, isn't he?"

The two entered just as Cynthia decided to burst Owain's bubble.

"-and then, right in the middle of being all dramatic, he just drops his sword in his excitement." Cynthia smirked at her cousin as Lucia burst out laughing. Owain scowled at her.

"I did not drop it, I just...ahem! I mean my sword hand was so overcome with joy at being reunited with my loving Mother and Father that my raging blood lost control-"

"You didn't even see them until AFTER you dropped the sword." Robin muttered, sitting at one edge of the table. Lucina sat across from him, grinning. "And then, when you did meet Lon'qu again, you almost cut him in half. Something about your sword hand not being able to stay...?"

Owain chuckled weakly as Lon'qu glared silently at his son from his position at the door. He nodded towards the tactician and the lord.

"Lucina. Robin. You look well."  
"Thank you, Lon'qu." Robin smiled, grabbing a piece of fruit from the center of the table. "Any news from Regna Ferox?"

As Lon'qu and Robin exchanged stories of what had transpired – with Lon'qu mostly training and being challenged to a lot of duels, while Robin reluctantly relived the Paperwork Saga – Lucina quietly picked at her own breakfast, unable to work up an appetite. Now that she was no longer distracted by her own adrenaline, she was beginning to remember her dreams – not just of the time she almost killed Robin, but of the future that never passed, unfortunately brought on by Robin's misguided guess earlier that day. She sighed and eventually excused herself, claiming that she was going to go look for Frederick and ask permission to join the day's sword drills. She spent the day pummeling recruits and, to her own guilt, avoiding Robin.

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye right now.

A similar pattern emerged throughout the week, with the only difference being how Chrom was forced to go to a diplomatic summit in Plegia. Grumbling, he eventually managed to guilt Sumia into going with him and – in an act of both unnecessary spite and great kindness – made Lon'qu acting ruler, preventing Robin from getting more work.

That was the last they saw of the Feroxi swordsman for days at a time, with Lissa normally in the same room but never actually helping him.

Robin wasn't clueless. He knew something was wrong with Lucina, as after an entire week of finding her drenched in sweat and surrounded by broken targets – and one wall, on a particularly bad day – he decided to meet her for one of her early 'training sessions'. He wasn't exactly sure why Lucina was acting the way she was, but he was sure that it was something to do with the 'Bad Future', as Inigo had so eloquently named it.

He sat in the shadows, waiting patiently for what must have been hours until Lucina finally appeared. Robin sighed and stood up, walking forwards to greet her.

"Lucina..."

"What is it, Robin?" Lucina asked icily, glaring at him. She drew Falchion and began her routine. Robin groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

_She's going to make this difficult. Wonderful._ He sighed to himself. "Lucina, I of all people know you don't need protecting, but you can't just keep ignoring me fore-"

"I almost killed you, Robin." Lucina said quietly. "That's what I dream about every night since you've come back. Not our first kiss, not the days we spent on the ship, not even the day you came back. I almost killed you."

Robin froze. "...I thought we'd already gone over this topic before?"

Lucina hit him with a glare. "I wasn't thinking and you know it."

Robin raised his hands in surrender as Lucina marched towards him.

"I know it was stupid, I know it was heartless. Not just what it would do to me...what would it do to Morgan? I never even considered my own _daughter_, Robin."

"Lucina, you didn't go through with it." Robin said quietly, trying to touch her shoulder but she batted him away.

"Robin, I just...need some time alone, okay?"

Robin stood there for a few seconds, analyzing every outcome that could occur if he stayed. None of them looked good.

"...okay. Lucina, you -"  
"I know you're there, Robin." Lucina said, shaking. "But I really don't need you to be right now."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without even one conversation between the two. Whenever Robin saw Lucina coming, he'd change direction or dive into conversation with some passing member of the castle staff.

_I've made a horrible mistake._ Lucina thought to herself bitterly. That day was easily the hardest she'd had since Robin's return, seeing him just there and yet not interacting with her because..._I did it again. Is this what I would have felt if I killed him? To know that if I just hadn't done something, he would be right here with me..._

Dinner was quiet. Robin had opted to eat in his quarters, claiming he had work to do, and the rest of the family knew better than to intrude on Lucina's private life.

It took weeks before Inigo's broken arm had healed when he tried to get Lucina to smile the week after Robin vanished.

She returned to her room with a heavy heart, biting back tears as she realized her dreams would be worse tonight. The lights inside her room were brighter than she was expecting, and she blinked spots out of her eyes.

"Hey." Robin said from his seat on the armchair. An unopened bottle of wine – no doubt pilfered by Gaius during Virion's last visit – sat next to him with a pair of glasses. Lucina started, confused.

"What are you doing here, Robin?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm a tactician. I'm honestly no good with things that aren't related to war – well, I guess money, but that's only because Anna forces you to learn fast."

Lucina giggled a little, inwardly frowning at the unexpected monologue. Knowing better than to interrupt whenver Robin or Chrom were engaging in one, she sighed and let him continue.

"I can't protect you from your own memories, or your own...knightmares, Lucina. I know you don't want to be protected." He smiled at her, offering her the bottle. "But warfare is one thing I'm good at, so...tonight, I declare war on dreams. Care to join me?"

Lucina stared at him, and took the bottle with shaking hands. "...Robin..."  
"Lucina, you had every right to confront me that day." He sighed. "It was one potential way of solving a crisis, and I'm proud you had it in yourself to take it that far."

Lucina sat down on her bed, trying not to look at him. Robin leaned forwards and took one of her hands in his.  
"Lucina, I'm still here. I'll be here for as long as you need me to be."  
Lucina raised her head, smiled, and opened the bottle. "Father would be furious. You're in my room before we are wed, and with a bottle of wine no less..."  
"I am under oath to try nothing." Robin smiled. "I remember his Five Rule speech from after we found Morgan just as well as you do...as do most of the camp, probably."

Lucina began to laugh, and Robin eventually joined her, and all was right in the world once again.

* * *

A/N: To quote George R R Martin: This one was a bitch. The Wedding is slowly being built up to, and I've got three more half-finished chapters stuck in the same folder, but none of them are progressing like I wanted them to. Heck, I'm not even happy with this one, but I figured I can always go back to it. I just wanted an excuse to use the 'I declare war on dreams' line...

G2G


	7. Birthday

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated Potentially Lethal due to Fluff Overload**

Lucina's eyes fluttered open from her first good night's sleep in weeks. Yawning, she stretched and sat up, blinking as the sun's rays hit her in the face.

With a slight groan, she forced herself out of the bed and started to get dressed. It took her approximately five minutes before she realized what today was.

_oh._

The last few times her birthday had come by, they made it more about Lucia, mostly on her own insistence that she should get the childhood Lucina never did. The newly twenty-three-year-old suddenly realized something that she should have a long time ago – this was her first birthday that Robin would be around for.

Well, as a couple that is. She remembered her twentieth birthday, which had occured shortly after she had reunited with her parents. Robin had still been a stranger back then, but like everyone else in the camp he made sure to congragulate her.  
She remembered thinking that the fact that most of them had probably been around when she was _born, _and were now treating her like any other soldier in the camp,was actually the weirdest part of the entire day.

She sighed to herself, pulled her hair back behind her ears – she'd thought about getting it cut, even asking Robin about it during the night they had spent together (His reaction had been pure horror) – and settled for her normal blue tunic.

She moved to open the door, and found herself face-to-face with a grinning tactician.

"You slept in." He noted. Lucina flushed and shut the door behind her, smiling back.

"I guess so. I...thank you, Robin. You really helped." She said sheepishly. "With the dreams, I mean."

Robin offered the princess his arm, a smug expression crossing his face. Lucina frowned at him.

"What are you planning this time?"

"Oh, I thought we'd go say hello to Lucia before sneaking off." Robin said brightly. Lucina blinked. "After all, I figured you wouldn't want to spend your birthday watching you get something you never could."

Robin paused for a second, groaning.

"A whole week planning this out, and I still couldn't figure out how to phrase that sentence. I hate time travel."

Lucina groaned. Early it might not be, but she still wasn't awake. "Robin, you really don't have to do this for me-"  
"I didn't have to stay up all night with you because you had dreams. I didn't have to let you nap in my tent because you were tired. I didn't have to spend the last _six months_ since I got back doing paperwork just because it was the only job that let me see you every day." Robin winced and looked away briefly. "I didn't have to almost kill myself making sure the world was safe...for you and Morgan. So, let's just not have the whole 'Don't have to do this for me' thing anymore, okay? I'm probably going to do it anyway."

Lucina opened and closed her mouth a few times, before sighing.

"...where are we going?"

Robin grinned at her, and Lucina felt her heart skip a few more times. "It's a surprise."

* * *

After they'd finally managed to tear Lucia away from Morgan, the three of them set off, Robin promising Chrom they'd be back before long. They spent most of the first few hours of the day riding, with Robin holding on for dear life while Lucina and Morgan rode on ahead of him, laughing. Eventually, the pulled up next to the shepherd's barracks, where Stahl waved lazily at them.

"Hey, Robin" He yawned, stretching as the three approached him. "I got that stuff together for you."

"Thanks, Stahl." Robin sighed, grabbing the basket from the paladin. "How's the training going?"  
"These guys are idiots." Stahl deadpanned. "You'd think they'd have learned that Sully _not _loaded up on hormones was a bad enough trainer and _not _to disobey her orders when she's _angrier than normal_."  
Robin winced in sympathy. "Sheesh. That's gotta be rough."

"You have no idea." Stahl groaned. "Enjoy yourself, yeah?"

They wandered off, and everything fell into place in Lucina's mind as the hill came into sight. "You couldn't resist, could you?" She sighed happily. Robin grinned.

"Not really, no."

Morgan grumbled to herself, something about how she hoped they didn't get 'too' intimate in front of her. Robin playfully cuffed her on the back of her head, smirking.

"That's enough, Morgan. Come on, help me set up."

As her daughter and fiance stretched out a blanket and laid out a small banquet's worth of food, Lucina found herself feeling happier than she had in weeks, too. Robin had to wrestle the bottle of wine away from Morgan, insisting that the eighteen-year-old was _still _too young to drink. Lucina briefly considered telling him that she'd walked past Morgan and Inigo sharing a bottle earlier in the week, but decided that that particular parental breakdown could wait a few years.

Hours creeped past faster than expected, Lucina not even noticing the time passing as she flitted between sparring with Morgan, laughing at some antic of her fiance and finally dozing off with her head in his lap. Robin laughed as she woke up again, yawning.

"You're awfully tired these days."

Lucina sighed in content, stroking Morgan's hair much like Robin was stroking hers. Her daughter must have collapsed from exhaustion while she was dozing.

"I can afford to be now." Lucina replied with a small smile, looking up into Robin's brown eyes. "I take it back. Thank you for doing this."

Robin grinned down at her. "Happy birthday, Lucina."

* * *

A/N: Estimated word count for the Wedding chapter: 10,000. Progress: 2,000.

Let's do this.

Thanks to a random guest reviewer for reminding me it was Lucina's birthday today, I figured I should put out _something_ today, even if it's only 900 words.


	8. Meeting Morgan

**Time Matters Not**

**Pairings: Chrom/Sumia, DefaultM!Avatar(Robin)/Lucina**

**Note: Set immediately after Morgan's recruitment chapter**

* * *

Robin groaned as Chrom called for him one more time. "Robin? Where are you?"

Morgan looked up at him, puzzled. The two of them had stepped aside after the battle for a conversation, the rest of the shepherds checking for any Risen that may have slipped away. "Father, what's wrong?"  
"I'm just..." Robin slowly massaged his temples, trying to find a way to phrase his response. "...trying to figure out how to explain this situation. Do you remember who your mother is?"

His mind was reeling with possibilities. What if Lucina wasn't her mother? Did that mean they broke up, or did Lucina die at some point? If so, who was her mother? Did she have any siblings? Was she from the same timeline as the rest – no, if Lucina was her mother she couldn't be. An alternate one then? That had to be it.

Right, _if_ Lucina was her mother. Because if she wasn't, Robin wasn't entirely sure if he'd live through the next twenty minutes.

"I _think _I remember you telling me that I look like her." Morgan said sheepishly. "That's about it."

Robin groaned as he looked at his daughter, who was clearly a carbon copy of him except for the blue hair color and gender swap. "Okay, you know what? It goes against everything I believe in, but I'm winging this."

Morgan frowned. "You made me promise to never do that." She said pointedly.  
"Well, you might be about to find out why I said so. If this is a stable time loop. It might not be. It might...I don't even _know_ which scares me a lot more than it should." Robin sighed. "I'm just going to try it."

Taking a deep breath, he rounded the corner and walked towards Chrom, who grinned at them.

"Hey, there you are. Talking to the new girl, huh?"  
"Yeah. We've got a talent for finding amnesiacs, Chrom." Robin joked. "She can't remember much."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He deepened his voice to the point where he sounded like Frederick. "How do you know we can trust her?"  
Robin chuckled, trying not to let his fear shine through. "I'm pretty sure we can. After all-"  
"Father, have you found him yet?"

_Oh Naga no. Not yet._

Morgan's head perked up and turned to one side. Lucina blinked as the slightly younger girl started to cry.

"Are you alright-" She asked, not quite sure how her just showing up could provoke such a reaction. Morgan dived at her, wrapping her hands around her waist.

"Mother. Mother. Mother."

Lucina stood there, shocked, and slowly wrapped her arms around Morgan's head stroking her hair awkwardly.

_What?_ She mouthed at Robin. Chrom was standing there in shock. Robin shrugged, and Chrom snapped out of it.  
"Robin? What is this?"

"She's...my daughter. She can't remember anything else." Robin admitted. "She did say she remembered what her mother looked like...and I guess she's made her mind up."

Lucina blinked, then turned bright red.

Chrom fainted.

Robin groaned.

* * *

Lucina and Robin stood in the briefing tent, both avoiding the other's eyes out of embarassment. Morgan was curled up in one of the camp chairs, her oversized tactician robe acting as a makeshift blanket.

Eventually, Robin cleared his throat to end the awkward silence. "Well, then. Morgan."  
"Yes." Lucina agreed shakily. "What are we going to do?"

Robin shrugged, just as lost as she was. "I really don't know, Lucina. She's forgotten almost everything."  
"Don't remind me." Lucina said, suddenly bitter. "What kind of mother must I have been for her to forget me?"

"Lucina, it's not like that." Robin reassured her. "She said she can't remember literally _anything _but me, and even then it's only bits and pieces."

Lucina sighed and sank her head into her hand. "I know, it's just – gods, Robin, how are we meant to deal with this? What's her future like? Do we succeed, or-"  
"I fail to see how that is relevant." Robin said, pulling her hand away from her face. "I do know that we survive, and we have a wonderful daughter, and if she recognized you so quickly then surely you'll age quite gracefully."

Lucina flushed a deep red at that last statement, and glared at him. "You've been talking to Inigo again."

"Yes." Robin admitted. "It worked, though, didn't it?"

Lucina looked away, pretending to glare at the ground. "I'm not quite sure it was enough."

Robin grinned, knowing an invitation when he saw one, and brushed her hair away from her neck. "Come on." He whispered, his breath on her neck making Lucina shiver. "Are you saying you don't want children?"

Lucina glanced back towards the heap of clothing that their daughter – gods, their _daughter –_ had fallen asleep under. "I guess not every child gets to see their parent's wedding. That should make up for any memories she lost, right?"

Robin chuckled and ran a hand down her arm, pulling her closer. "It should." He said simply, before softly kissing her neck. Lucina's eyes fluttered shut, and she moaned lightly.

Naturally, that was when Chrom walked in.

"I really don't need to see that, you two." He grumbled. The two pulled away, Lucina rubbing her arm in embarassment and Robin all buisness, except for the smirk on his face.

"I don't recall ever complaining when you and Sumia began courting each other for two years." Robin deadpanned. "Two years of wandering through your castle, constantly walking in on you two kissing or holding hands or so on. Gaius was beginning to seriously consider stealing something from you each time he found you being intimate somewhere that _wasn't _your own room."

Lucina zeroed in on this interesting new fact about her parents that had, surprisingly, never been shared with her. Chrom coughed into his hand, succesfully chided.

"Well, then." He said awkwardly. "We need to have a talk."

Robin stared at him curiously. "About?"  
"Well...the other children only ever arrived after their parents married." Chrom said carefully. "I know that Lucina and Laurent are the exceptions, but even so...Robin, is my daughter pregnant?"

Robin's jaw dropped, shocked. Lucina's face seemed to be doing its best impression of Minerva's hide.

"I – what? No!" Robin spluttered. "Chrom, I swear I have hardly touched her!"

Lucina managed to get out a stammered confirmation while Chrom carefully made sure they weren't lying.

"Good. I just had to check." He grinned, and Robin got the distinct feeling that he'd been had. "Either way, I think we'd better have a long overdue conversation about rules."

_Oh Gods No_ Robin groaned. A brief and distinctly girlish laugh followed by rapid footsteps came from outside the tent, but apparently Chrom hadn't heard it. He exchanged a brief look with Lucina, who'd heard it too.

_Cynthia. Well, now the whole camp's going to be outside. Wonderful._

* * *

"Should we really be doing this?" Lon'qu grumbled. Cynthia had burst into the mess tent like a small tornado and now the entirety of the army was outside the planning tent listening in.

"If you can name one opportunity better than this to get blackmail, you tell me." Gaius said with a grin. "This is going to be HILARIOUS."

"Won't it?" Sumia sighed. The rest of the Shepherds looked at her, confused. "What? I want to see what Chrom will be like when Lucia reaches teen years, and this is _without _a few years of practice."

They conceded the point.

* * *

"Rule One: You are not to share each other's beds until you are married. I don't care if we're about to step into the gates of hell itself and are guaranteed to die, you _will_ be married before anything happens." Chrom said with a glare. Lucina flushed an even deeper red, while Robin began actively avoiding his friend's stare.

"Rule Two: You make her cry, I'll make you cry. That simple." Chrom continued, ticking off another finger. A brief cheer came from outside the tent, probably from Cynthia, before someone cut her off with a hiss. The lecture continued as though nothing happened.

"Rule Three: Any private time you have better involve someone else in the same area. If you want romance, read a book." Chrom smirked. "Your strange paradox daughter counts, as I'm pretty sure she'd be disturbed by her parents acting close."

* * *

"They got that right." Severa grumbled to herself, glaring at Cordelia and Frederick who were at that very minute holding hands. Owain slapped a hand on her shoulder, smirking.

"Ah, but such an obvious display of trust and love assures your-"  
"Owain, use your indoor voice." Lissa cut him off with a glare. "I want to hear this."  
"...yes, mother." The swordsman said, chastened.

* * *

"Rule Four: No alcohol. Ever. I'm serious." Chrom said with a glare. Robin's thoughts fled to that bottle of wine he kept under his report scrolls for a special occasion or whenever he needed to just deal with something, and decided not to bring it up.

"Finally, Rule Five..." Chrom sighed. "Although this is more of a warning. If I ever find you two with less than half of your body clothed at any point in time, for any reason, I will actually get Cherche to feed you to Minerva. Are we clear?"

"Yes."  
"Yes, father."

"Good. Have fun getting to know your daughter." Chrom grinned. "Oh, one last thing...never let her call me grandfather. I'm too young for that."

Chrom left the tent, not surprised when he saw the rest of the camp trying to look inconspicuous. He just let out a brief laugh and wandered off, making the rest of the shepherds breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

Morgan eventually awoke from her nap, blinking, to the sight of her parents smiling at her.

"You took your time." Robin said with a grin. "We thought we'd have to leave this to tomorrow."

Morgan grinned back, stretching her arms and yawning. "Sorry, I was just really tired." She sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Do what tomorrow?"

"Learn about you." Lucina said with a smile. "We know nothing."

For some reason Robin found himself with an intense urge to add _Jon Snow _to the end of that, but decided against it and blamed it on spending too much time in the Outrealms.

Morgan blinked. "But I don't remember anything..."

"Just tell us what you do know, Morgan. We can build new memories off of that, okay?" Robin said gently. Morgan nodded.

"Can I ask questions too?"

"Of course." Robin grinned. "Equal exchange of information is vital to any alliance."

Lucina gave him a small glare, while Morgan giggled. "I remember you telling me that before."

Lucina sighed. "It does sound like something you'd say...anyway, let's just start off simple, okay? How old are you?"

"Well, I think I'm fifteen...how old are you, mother?" Morgan said with a frown.

"Twenty." Lucina said calmly. "I was seventeen when I met your father."

"Right. Are...are you married yet?" She asked, brown eyes full of hope. Lucina looked away, blushing.

"No. Not yet. Soon, hopefully." She admitted. Morgan grinned.

"Alright, and what about you Father?"

Robin leaned back in his chair, biting his lip. "I'm...not entirely sure. Somewhere between twenty and twenty-five, at the very least."

Morgan almost fell out of her chair as this piece of information was revealed to her. "Wait...you don't know when you were born?"

Robin shrugged. "It's not important. I lost my memory too, remember? I've started using the day your grandfather found me unconscious in a random field as my birthday."

Morgan blinked. "Ooh, right. Well, um...your turn?"

Robin chuckled. "How did you learn to fight like that? You were like a small tornado with that sword of yours."

Morgan blushed, then frowned. "I can't remember..."

"Well, that settles it. She inherited that from you." Robin joked, making Lucina smile. "If it was up to me, she'd be using her magic more than her sword."

With the ice broken, the questions and answers filled the night until the sun had almost risen. Realizing they needed some sleep tonight, Robin suggested they all go to bed. Morgan's temporary confusion over why her mother and father weren't sleeping together was dispelled when they reluctantly repeated the Five Rules to her, and they went their separate ways.

Morgan was halfway through the sleeping camp when she remembered she didn't have a tent, or bedroll, or even a blanket. Slapping her forehead, she frowned and tried to figure something out before walking in the direction she'd seen her father go, before pausing.

"...just because I remember him doesn't mean he's the solution to all my problems..." She sighed, then left to go find Lucina's tent. The lord hadn't even fallen asleep yet when the young tactician finally found it.

"What is it, Morgan?" She asked drowsily. Morgan blinked.

"I, uh...don't have anywhere to sleep." She said with an embarrassed chuckle. Lucina smiled, rolled over, and made room on the bedroll for her daughter to come and lie down with her.

"...thanks." She said, flushing bright red, before swiftly falling asleep. Lucina wrapped her arms around her daughter and smiled, brushing aside her robe to expose the Mark of the Exalt on the inside of her right collarbone.

"Sleep well, my daughter."

_My **Daughter.**_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's that then. I'm still writing part two of the wedding, but this was half-done and people wanted to see it so there you are. Once the second part of the wedding's done, I'll do some kershuffling with the chapter order so that the two parts lead into each other, so don't be surprised if you see this update and then all of a sudden a chapter you've read before is the newest update. Anyway, Asleep CH17 tomorrow, I should probably work on that...


	9. The Wedding (Part One of Two)

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated 1/2K for 1/2 a Chapter**

* * *

Robin rolled over in his bed for what must have been the fifth time since Gaius had broken in two hours ago and tried in vain to wake him up. Sighing, the thief leaned over and pinched Robin's nose closed. A few seconds later, the tactician bolted upright, headbutting Gaius on the way up.

"WOLVES! RISEN! RISEN RIDING WOLVES!"

Gaius groaned from his place on the floor. "Bubbles..._why_?"

Robin slowly blinked awake before scowling at the thief. "Did Lissa put you up to this?"

"No, you jackass." Gaius grumbled, scrabbling to his feet. "She recommended it as a way to _wake you up_, so you didn't sleep through your _damn wedding day_."

Robin found himself frozen in place while that sentance flowed through his brain.

"Ah."

Gaius stood up and chewed thoughtfully on some toffee, waiting for the inevitable reaction. A few seconds later, he found himself being shaken by the collar of his cloak.

"WHERE'S MY DRESS ROBE?!"

* * *

Libra sighed as he tried to figure out exactly how he ended up in this position. While he would do anything for his friend, and performing the ceremony for a third royal wedding was a great honor, he had one problem that he honestly thought would have prevented him from even _attending_, and he would have taken no offence if that decision was made.

That problem was his wife.

Almost as soon as they had arrived, Tharja had completely dissapeared and Noire also vanished shortly thereafter. It was his own worry that his wife may try something horrifying, and his daughter had either been roped into helping or was attempting to stop it, which was unlikely.

So, for the first time, he found himself doing something that he never thought he would do. He prayed for the gods for personal gain.

"Dear Gods...I plead of thee...do not allow my wife to commit something she shall regret later...she knows not what she is doing..."

* * *

Say'ri's cart arrived later that morning. With a sigh, the Princess descended with much fanfare from her followers, her robed companion remaining silent.

"I wish that I would have thought of such manner of transportation as yours, Lady Tiki." She sighed. "All this fanfare does wear on mine nerves."

From beneath her robe, Tiki smiled. "I would attract far too much attention on my own, Princess. Besides, your people would have expected you here."

Say'ri's shoulder's slumped, and she let out a deep sigh. "Fie, I only wish that I could be wearing mine battle gown right now..."

Tiki chuckled softly. "How odd. You sounded just like Minerva at Marth's wedding to Princess Shiida."

* * *

Where the emissaries from Cho'sin were accepted with grace, and the arrival of the two Khans was an event that left Mariabelle with what was undoubtedly going to be an extremely long court case due to collateral damage, the emissaries from the rest of Valm were received less warmly.

Admittedly, this may be in part due to the fact that they arrived at the same time as Donnel and his family, made some very _stupid_ remarks about the significantly more mature-looking Donnel and his wife Nowi, and ended up having two large angry dragons on their hands.

Thankfully, Virion managed to fast-talk his way out of the situation, and after a brief debate with Cherche that ended with a threat to feed him to Minerva, reluctantly asked Nah to kindly spit out Lord Varys, as the last Virion knew of him he'd pissed himself running away from Robin and he didn't know if he'd washed since then.

His fellow duke glared at him for the rest of the ride into the capital, trying to ignore the obvious public hatred for him and the stunt he'd pulled at the Anniversary.

* * *

"Ay! Why won't anyone let Gregor in?"

The mercenary frowned and knocked on the door again. Standing behind the door, Kellam sighed and moved to open it until his wife stopped him.

"No."  
"Miriel, he's been out there for almost an hour!"

"And yet he has still not come to the obvious conclusion that if there is always a guard there, but there does not appear to be, and he is aware of the existance of a guard that is not guaranteed to be visible at any given point-"

Kellam groaned and stood there for another few minutes as Miriel explained her theory on how people should be able to detect her husband through assumption of presence. Gregor resumed pounding on the castle's side door, until Laurent finally took pity on him and opened the door.

"Gregor thanks you, Laurent!" Gregor grinned, wrapping an arm around the scrawny man's neck. "Let us feast in celebration!"  
"There shall be a feast after the wedding-" The mage protested, slowly glowing blue as Gregor dragged him down the hall.  
"That is _after_, this is _before_." Gregor nodded sagely. "There is _always_ time for eating. And drinking. And fighting."

As they vanished, Miriel frowned in confusion.

"Interesting. He didn't see me either."

Kellam sighed. "That's because you were standing behind me, love."  
"Yes, but if they do not acknowledge your existance, maybe they cannot detect things around you...Further tests must be committed."

"He couldn't see you because you were standing directly _behind _me." Kellam said dryly. "You know, the man wearing two-inch-thick steel plate."

Miriel was off in her own little world, and didn't hear her husbands arguments. Kellam just rolled his eyes and returned to guard duty.

* * *

Brady glared down at the orchestra pit, his violin resting against his leg.

"Aright, I want this ta go smoothly!" He raised an eyebrow. "Ahm not going ta be the reason Lucina waves around a sword, and you lot don't want to be either!"

There was murmered assent from the gathered musicians.

"Aright, then, ta practice..." Brady skimmed through the selections of dance music. "...Mirror Mirror. Ready?"  
"How did I get talked into this?" Inigo asked with a sigh from on top of the dance stage. Olivia, blushing, looked at the ground.

"I just...wanted to do a nice thing for Robin and..."

"I know, I know..." Inigo sighed, runnning a hand through his white hair before turning to the third dancer. "The confusing thing about this is how on earth did they get _you _involved and when did you even learn to dance?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Gerome said flatly, standing next to the two in an outfit similar to Inigo's. All attempts to remove the mask had been met with the Wyvern argument. It tended to work rather well.

"All of ya, shut up!" Brady barked from the music pit. "Arright, Mirror Mirror by Lachance, ready? One, two, three-"

* * *

Cordelia drummed her fingers against her lance as she stared at the two young people in front of her. Cynthia and Owain shifted uncomfortably.

"It wasn't my fault." Owain began. "How was I supposed to know that the building would catch on fire?"  
"Yeah! The entrance wasn't meant to make anything else catch!" Cynthia protested. "Besides, he looked _really cool_ while doing it!"

Cordelia looked from them, to the smouldering remains of the east gate, and back to them.

"He threw himself off your pegasus with his cloak on fire." Cordelia said slowly. "No, scractch that. Not his cloak. _Frederick's cloak_. Which he bought for _today_."

Owain groaned as Cordelia glared at him. "I didn't know it was Frederick's!"

"How did you even get it-" Cordelia asked, then her eyes narrowed. "Oh, she wouldn't. She couldn't."

"She did." Cynthia sighed glumly. Cordelia plastered a fake smile on her face and walked away.

"SEVERA! GET OUT HERE!"

Owain and Cynthia were left standing there as Cordelia's walk swiftly turned into a storming march fueled by anger, searching for her daughter. Cynthia coughed into her hand.

"Okay, Owain? The next time your girlfriend says she can get you a cloak, check it's not someone else's first." She sighed.

Owain, feeling spectacularly unheroic, nodded sadly.

* * *

Vaike and Lon'qu stood in the middle of the ruined bar, nodding slowly.

"This...may have been a bad idea." Lon'qu admitted. "I imagine Lissa will be quite angry."  
"No kidding." Vaike muttered. "Maybe we should have had our reunion spar outside?"

Donnel groaned from the floor. Vaike sighed and prodded him with a foot. "You alright there D?"

"Ah can see th' stars..." The villager said weekly. "Tell 'em ta stop movin..."

The two older men sighed and dragged him outside, apologizing to the several patrons that had been scattered around the broken tables.

They stepped outside to face down two lances and a sword. Stahl shrugged apologetically at his friends while Sully and Kjelle grinned ferally at them.

"Evening, boys." Sully said dryly. "Let's go talk to Cordelia, hmm?"  
The sighed and allowed themselves to be marched to the City Guard's barracks. Lon'qu blinked in confusion when Kjelle kept him marching right past.

"What-"  
"Your wife wants to talk to you." Kjelle said with a laugh. Lon'qu groaned.

* * *

Out of all the ways for Lucina to wake up, hearing Aunt Lissa yelling at her husband and throwing broken healing staffs at him was actually _not _the most confusing one she'd had.

"-AND YOU HAD TO DO THIS _TODAY_, YOU COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL LATER-"

Lucina pulled her hair out of her face and opened the door into the hall, yawning. "Aunty Lissa, what did Uncle Lon'qu do this time-"

The dishevelled time traveller found herself trying to register multiple facts at the same time.

One: Her aunt, mother and little-paradox-sister were all dressed up fancily.

Two: Uncle Lon'qu would look fancy, if it wasn't for the black eye and the large rip in his formal jacket.

Three: They had all gone silent and looked at her for some reason.

As these thoughts tried to make some form of impact on her sleepy mind, Sumia barrelled into her room – only just avoiding tripping on something – and shut the door behind her.

"You're going to be late." Sumia groaned, rushing her daughter into the bathroom. Lucina blinked.

"Late for what? Mother, I-"  
Those thoughts finally managed to connect.

"Mother, I'm getting married." Lucina said weakly. Sumia smiled kindly at her.

"I know, Lucina. Come on, let's get you sorted out."

* * *

"Gaius." Robin said very slowly, attaching his badge of office to the front of his robes. "I want you to repeat what you just told me VERY slowly."

Gaius grinned weakly. "I...sold...your...ring...to...Anna...for...sweets ?"

Robin walked over to the table, picked up an ancient thunder tome, and smiled at it fondly. "Do you know what this is, Gaius? It's called Mjolnir."

Gaius paled.

"It is several thousand years old, and was present during the Holy War that destroyed Loputu." Robin continued calmly. "It is one of the twelve holy weapons, and is one of the most powerful spells to have ever existed. It is the only one of its kind, and it has been used both for good and for ill during its long history."

Gaius slowly moved towards the door. Robin grinned ferally.

"I never thought I would use it on an ally." He said conversationally "But to be honest, I doubt the great Crusader Tordo would not consider it justified in this case."

* * *

Tharja grinned to herself. Anna had sold her those ring at such an abominably high price, yet she couldn't feel happier. Who would have thought she could stop the wedding without using any hexes at all? It would be impossible for Robin to continue with this now, and he'd come right back to her.

She tried to ignore the twinge of guilt she felt as the ring Libra had given her brushed the rest of her fingers. Sighing, she stared at her right hand.

"Pathetic."

She wasn't sure if she was talking about her husband, or herself.

"M-m-mother?"  
Tharja turned to face Noire. "What is it, you fool girl?"

Noire stood up straight. "Mother, if you go through with this..." She hesitated for a brief moment. "...we will never forgive you."

Tharja was on the verge of saying how compared to Robin, her family meant nothing to her, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow her to say such a thing, and destroy the valuable self-esteem that her daughter had built up.

Not to mention, her life would be ruined for no reason. She stared at the two ring in her hand, then sighed.

"Fine. I'll go give them back." She turned around, trying to keep the crack out of her voice. "Tell your father I'll be back shortly."

Tharja missed Noire's stammered assent as she stormed down the street and towards the castle.

* * *

Anna blinked as stalls were scattered everywhere in a mad panic as shopkeeps and civilians alike ran down the street screaming.

"Wow, some people need to change. Nice to see you again!" A man chuckled next to her. Anna started, and turned around.

"...who are you?" She demanded, staring at his red hair and brown eyes. "And why are you so familiar?"

The man sighed, and put an oversized blue hat on. Anna grinned.

"Ricken! You grew!"

"Yeah." Ricken sighed. "Now I know how Kellam feels, nobody recognizes me anymore. Except Panne."  
"Oh, THAT'S why they're running" Anna realized, as the two grown Taguel – and a third smaller one – ran up the street and shifted back to their human forms. Panne growled softly as the last man fled screaming Witchcraft.

"Some humans." She muttered. "Anna."  
"Panne." Anna replied frostily. They hadn't exactly had the best relationship since Panne caught her selling fur coats at ludicrous prices. "Are you here for the wedding?"  
"Yes, and then we are leaving." Panne growled. "Ricken, we should let the others know that we are here, and not some demons."  
"R-right." Ricken chuckled, running after his wife and kids. "It was nice to see you, Anna!"

"You too." Anna sighed. With all the civilians gone, there really was no point keeping the stall open..."I might as well pack up and get ready, then."

* * *

Sumia groaned as she pulled back on Lucina's hair again. "I'm sorry I'm so bad at this."

"Mother, it's fine." Lucina smiled. "It just needs to be straight."

"It's really inconvenient for it to be this long." Sumia huffed. "I still don't know how you fight with it like this."

"I tie it back." Lucina replied stiffly, slightly offended.

"I know, dear." Sumia sighed as she fixed the last feather ornament into place, keeping Lucina's hair out of her eyes. "Oh, I wish Cordelia could help with this..."

Lucina turned and gave her mother a hug, sighing. "It's perfect."  
Sumia hesitated briefly before smiling. "Thank you, Lucina. Come on, we've got to get you into your dress now."

* * *

Gaius had narrowly avoided electrocution by the sudden mystery reappearance of Robin's wedding ring on their table. Normally, he'd wonder how they got there, but with the situation defused for now he didn't want to bring it up, so he settled for helping out Robin with his cloak in silence.

"I haven't forgotten, you now." Robin said calmly, glaring at his friend. Gaius groaned in despair.

"I figured you hadn't. Alright, let's just see here..." He furrowed his brow and wiped some dust off of Robin's shoulder. "...good thing Mariabelle made me learn how to take care of clothes."

The thief took a step back and nodded appreciatingly at his own work. "Alright, then. Let's get you to the church."

"Aw, look at big bwother. He's so handsome."

Robin and Gaius froze halfway to the door. Gaius groaned, and Robin turned around to face the newcomer.

"Aversa. I didn't think you'd come."  
Sitting on the windowsill, Aversa pouted and placed a hand over her heart. "After being one of the very few non-shepherds invited? For shame."

"We couldn't find Walhart, Emmeryn's with Chrom, Yen'Fay couldn't make it and inviting Gangrel into this city is just asking for a lynch mob." Robin ticked each of the others off on his fingers. "Priam is...showing up, apparently. We'll put out a load of sausages or something on the snack table, that's how we'll find him."

Aversa sighed and wandered into the room, Gaius leaving as fast as he could. "Well, you do have a point." She muttered, batting her eyelashes. "You did invite me, though, and I do wonder why."  
Robin briefly tried to find a response that didn't make him sound pathetic, but couldn't. "Adopted or not, you are my sister, Aversa. You're my only family that isn't from the future."

Aversa opened her mouth, shut it, repeated that motion a few times and then sighed. "Pathetic. Fine, I'll be sitting at the back of the church."  
"Thank you."

* * *

It was midday by the time that everyone was finally at the church and sitting down. Upon Robin's insistence, all of the dignitaries were somewhere at the back while all of his friends were actually sitting where they could see the altar.

"Hey, Libra?" Robin asked casually at the sweltering priest. "Is there a reason you're panicking?"

"I lost sight of Tharja this morning." He sighed. "I fear she may do something reckless."

Robin groaned loudly. "I thought she was over that by now?"

"I am." The dark mage said testily from behind him. Robin jumped out of skin. "I'll be in the back. Congragulations."

Before Robin could turn to thank her, the mage was gone. Libra smiled to himself.

_Glad to see that was resolved._

The waiting was briefly interrupted when Cynthia stuck her head in through the door.

"Hey, uh...this might take a while. You see, there was a bit of an incident and although nobody's pointing fingers, Lucina's dress just became a lot more complicated than we thought it would be, so...yeah."

The room stared at the princess, who chuckled awkwardly and ducked back. Robin sighed to himself.

"Well, that doesn't bode well." Gaius commented from next to him. "Wonder what went wrong?"

"Lucia probably stuck a bunch of pink ribbons on the dress." Robin shrugged. "Nothing to worry about."

* * *

Cynthia clapped her hands as she wandered back into the dressing room. "Okay, I think I bought us some time, but I may need to set something on fire later."

Chrom nodded in relief, and chose to temporarily ignore the fire statement for now. "Thank you. Sumia, can you please stop crying?"

Sumia sniffed as she wiped her eyes with a cloth. "But Chrom, look at her! We've only had her a few years, and she's already gone."

"She'll still be living in the castle." Chrom protested, crossing his arms. "It's not like she's moving to Valm or something."

"It's the principle of the thing, grandfather." Morgan said. "You're _meant _to cry during your daughter's wedding."

Chrom refrained from pointing out that Morgan had spent the last few minutes crying as well, which was what set Sumia off in the first place. "I'm aware of that, Morgan."

Lucina stood there, a pained expression on her face. "Mother, my arms are getting quite sore like this..." She said pointedly, snapping Sumia out of it. The pegasus knight took a few quick steps forward...and tripped on the wedding dress. Chrom thankfully managed to catch her before she fell, and righted his wife before guiding her to where she needed to stand. The final few adjustments were made during the next few minutes before Sumia and Cynthia nodded in approval.

"That's more like it." Cynthia said with a grin. "You look just like something out of a story!"

Sumia sighed and began to cry again. This time, Chrom didn't stop her.

"You look beautiful, Lucina."  
Lucina smiled and started to cry herself. "Father..."

Emmeryn rose from her seat in the corner and slowly walked over to Lucina, brushing her cheek with her hand. "So...beautiful..."

"Aunt Emm..."

The mood was quickly broken when Cynthia snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah! The excuse!"

Before Chrom could stop her, she grabbed a candle and set the curtains on fire, which she then ripped off the wall and stomped out. Lucia giggled at her older sister's antics, while Chrom's jaw dropped.

"CYNTHIA!"  
"What? I told them something was going wrong!" She said cheerfully. "I'll just go tell them we're ready, yeah?"

* * *

There were ten minutes of awkwardly standing in silence before the crowd began to talk amongst themselves. The only ones who were not allowed to talk were the violinists, who started to before Brady glared at them and they resumed practicing.

Eventually Cynthia stuck her head back in the door and gave everyone a large thumbs up. "Okay, it's fixed! With minimal fire damage!"

"Minimal _what _damage?" Libra asked incredulously. "This is a _church_, why should we be worried about fire damage?"

"I thought you knew us." Gaius deadpanned. Libra sighed and pinched his nose.

"I really, really wish that knowing you was not adequate explanation as to why the church may or may not have been on fire."

"They said minimal." Robin pointed out. "That means there _was _fire, and...oh. Wow."

Gaius smirked as for the first time, Robin found all of his thoughts completely destroyed and scattered to the winds. Lucina slowly walked down the aisle, Chrom holding onto her left arm while another clutched a small bundle of daisies to her chest. A clear veil fell halfway down her face, held up by her tiara, and a purple flower pinned her hair out of her face, where if flowed down to just under her waist in a series of waves. A white version of her usual tunic, lined with gold, turned into a grand four-layered skirt at her waist, and her shoulders were left bare by the fluffed-out arms of the dress.

Robin found his eyes drawn to her hip, where a familiar bulge in her dress made him force a chuckle away. Even at her own wedding, she didn't want to be seperated from Falchion. Gaius smirked at his friend, and Libra smiled fondly as Lucia – clutching her own handful of daisies – held up the end of Lucina's dress so she wouldn't fall over. Cynthia and Morgan walked behind her, with Morgan waving excitedly at a petrified Inigo who was standing only a few feet to Robin's left and had noted the presence of Mjolnir on the wedding table. He managed to nod weakly back, which was enough to make the excitable tactician-in-training calm down.

* * *

Aversa sighed as her sort-of-brother's bride walked past her. She had to admit she moved with a certain...grace. Although the part she was most enjoying was her neighbour's vicious glare at Lucina's back.

"Something wrong, Tharja?"

Tharja's eye twitched. "No."

"If you say so." Aversa shrugged. She turned to the other man next to her. "What do you think, hm?"

"Daisies." Lord Varys hissed. "A royal wedding, and they take daisies. Fitting for the commoner, I suppose."

Aversa felt her eyebrow twitch. "You know, I'm the fiercly loyal type." She said conversationally. "And it just so happens that the 'commoner' is my big bwudder."

Varys turned, staring at her in disbelief. Aversa sighed in resignation.

"I'm adopted."

Varys opened his mouth to make another comment when he collapsed and slammed his head against the pew in front of him. Aversa turned to Tharja, nodding respectfully.

"I do believe we might become quite good friends."

The Dark Mage put away her hexing tools and smirked in reply.

* * *

Severa sighed dreamily as Lucina walked past her, until Owain tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is someone jealous?" He asked with a grin. Severa flushed.

"Of course not! I won't need a fancy dress to look that good!" She hissed back. Owain grinned.

"Fear not, for I, Owain, Master of Romance, assure you that you are beautiful no matter what you wear!"

Severa sank back into her seat as the nearest people turned to stare at them, some scowling. "Owain? Stop talking. Now, please."

* * *

Lucina came to a halt next to Robin, who had been standing there with his jaw open for the entire march. Smiling, she reached out with a finger and closed it for him, making most of the crowd chuckle with her. Robin smiled back once he regained control of higher mental functions, and Libra cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of the Gods and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Princess Lucina of Ylisse and Robin Elphin."

Robin smiled at the memory of Gaius and Vaike sitting at the table, arguing amongst themselves as to what last name to give Robin for the sake of convenience, until Mariabelle had walked over, slammed a history book and gave them a list, kindly asking if they could please stop arguing so loudly because its three in the morning and Robin had lost interest several hours ago and if she had to get up one more time because of this argument she'd kill them slowly.

It had been a surprisingly quick solution.

"Lucina and Robin, marriage is an institution ordained by the Gods, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are commiting yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live."

Libra paused briefly, checking that they were still engaged in the ceremony and not lost in each other's eyes to the point where he'd had to cough and tap them on the shoulders like he had while ordaining Chrom and Sumia's wedding. Satisfied, he continued.

"Knowing this, I ask of you this question: Do you, Robin, choose to marry Lucina on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I do."

"I do." Robin said softly, rubbing his fingers together in anticipation. He felt his heart skip several beats as he answered.

"Do you, Lucina, choose to marry Robin on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so-"

"I do." Lucina said quickly, making Robin chuckle. She flushed slightly. "Sorry."

Libra smiled kindly and continued without the interruption.

"Now, please join hands as you each take your marital vows."

Holding her bundle of daisies in her left hand, Lucina reached out and wrapped her right around Robin's. He slowly ran his thumb over the back of her hand, marveling at how smooth it was.

"Beginning with you, Robin. Please speak your vows."

Robin closed his eyes, swallowed nervously, and began to speak.

"Lucina, I was lost and alone, with no sense of purpose or being, no true comprehension of family, love or honour until I met you. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth, where my life was darker than it had ever been before you have brought light, and you invited me into your world and asked for nothing in return. You brought me back from the void, and although you already own all of me, heart mind and soul, I invite you to take all that you wish from me. I will always be by your side, for time matters not."

Tears ran down Lucina's face as she stared into Robin's eyes and saw nothing but complete sincerity and devotion reflected there. Libra nodded and turned towards the bride.

"And now you, Lucina."

Lucina sniffed before raising her head and speaking her own.

"You are my dream come true, you are my world, the joy in my heart, the laughter in my voice and the smile on my face. We compliment each other so beautifully and together we can face anything, comforted in knowing that we will never have to face it alone. Not even death broke the bond we had before, so may the bond today be even stronger, and never let us forget how we felt the time we stood upon the hill and gazed into each other's eyes instead of the stars. Our bond is the strength that binds us and the love that will carry us through, and I promise to always give all that I have and all that I am, for all the days of my life, for time matters not."

Libra nodded approvingly as Robin grinned back at Lucina.

"What tokens of your love and respect do you offer each other?"

Robin turned to Gaius, who coughed into his hand and gave them a wan smile.

"Yeah, about that..."

Robin froze. The room froze, and as one everyone turned to face the thief.

"...kidding. Here." Gaius shoved the metal band into Robin's free hand. A collective sigh of relief filled the room. Robin smiled at his friend, put Mjolnir slowly back on the table, and turned to face Lucina, who'd accepted her ring from Chrom with much less fanfare.

"It took forever to make this." Robin admitted, running his finger around the plain gold band and frowning. "...why isn't it working?"  
Miriel stood up in the middle of the crowd. "Turn counter-clockwise after putting it on her finger."

"Ah, that's right." Robin nodded sagely. Lucina raised a curious eyebrow and extended her right hand, where Robin slipped the ring on and then turned it. A fiery red script began to flow around, and Lucina's eyes widened when she saw Robin's vow fade in and out of existance. She smiled, then frowned.

"...how do I turn it off?"

"Turn it clockwise twice." Laurent informed her from his seat at the front row. Lucina did so, and the text faded away, leaving a golden band sitting on her finger. She let out a deep sigh and slipped her own onto Robin's finger.

"It feels inadequate now." She admitted. Robin glanced briefly at it, a gold band wrapped in a silver pattern, three words in an emerald script standing out above the rest.

_Time Matters Not_

"We probably use those words to often." Robin joked, grinning. "It's beautiful, Lucina."

"Robin and Lucina, in as much as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony," Libra continued with a warning glance to warrant silence from the pair. "and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both the Gods and this company, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. What has been joined together today, let no man tear asunder."

He smiled briefly and shut his book.

"You may kiss the bride."

Lucina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck as his settled just above her waist, and the crowd broke into scattered applause. Libra's grin grew wider as the pair finally seperated.

"It is with great joy and honor that I now present to you Mr and Mrs Lucina and Robin Elphin!"

* * *

A/N: I split it into two chapters because I really wanted to get some of it out before crunch time hit – and before the plague of 'It's been a week since I worked on this and I'm just going to restart' hits, which is really painful for a chapter this long and is why there were a bunch of filler chapters before this.


	10. The Wedding (Part Two of Two)

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated T For This Chapter Only**

Emmeryn smiled at the scene unfolding before her. Love. It was one of the few constants she was aware of. With her hair pulled across her forehead, blocking her mark of the exalt from sight, she looked just like any other noble. One with a peculiar bodyguard, admittedly.

"So...beautiful..." Emmeryn whispered. Who were the people in front of her again? Robin and, yes...Lucina. Lucina. Her niece, Lucina. Remember. Don't forget. Lucina, niece. Robin, Chrom's friend. Remember. She jumped slightly as a hand clapped down on her shoulder.

"Well, that's that then." Priam said with a grin.

* * *

_Two Years Earlier, a village in Valm_

_Priam nodded in satisfaction as his men hurled themselves at each other again. "Excellent! Keep fighting!"_

_"YES, SIR!" They roared, slamming into one another again. Priam's grin turned into a frown as he felt two presences behind him, one was noble and strong, the other...confused. Empty. _

_Priam turned, still frowning. He wasn't surprised when he saw Chrom and a hooded woman in front of him.  
"Chrom."_

_"Priam." Chrom nodded, smiling. Priam smirked back in response. "I have a favor to ask you."_

_Priam stretched his arms open invitingly. "Long trip for a favor. Still, go ahead...if you can beat me."  
He slammed Ragnell into the ground at Priam's feet, grinning. Chrom sighed, gave the woman an apologetic look, and drew Falchion. Priam blinked when he saw the sword's blade still glowing orange._

_"I thought that had stopped."_

_Chrom shrugged. "It lights up whenever I'm about to take a fight seriously. I don't know why."_

_Priam grinned in anticipation. "So, you're taking this seriously. Excellent."_

* * *

Priam grinned at the memory. Their swordsmanship was perfectly matched, and even Ragnell and the Exalted Falchion's might was roughly equivalent, but eventually Chrom's Aether technique had overwhelmed him. Ironic, that Priam, descendant of Ike, should be defeated by his ancestor's technique, even if it had evolved.

Although Priam would never admit that he wasn't Ike's _direct_ descendant, per se. Tiki had called him out on it one day after wondering how he couldn't use Aether. His great-great-grandmother _was _Ike's sister, after all. That should still count as a descendent. Shaking himself out of his reveries, he smiled at the woman he and his men had been charged with protecting, on the other side of the world, far from the troubles of politics or warfare.

Well, warfare with a violent purpose.

Emmeryn turned to talk to him, a frown creasing her face. "I know...you...I can't..."

"Yeah, you know me. It's Priam." Priam said gently. "Come on, let's go get some food."

Priam turned and walked away, while Emmeryn spared one last glance at the married couple, who had finally seperated.

"...Priam..."

She smiled.

"...Protector...Priam..."

* * *

Gaius sighed as he wandered into the great hall, where the reception was being held. Robin and Lucina had stayed behind to talk to their messed-up confusing timeline-crossing death-defying family, so why bother waiting in on a conversation he wasn't involved in?  
Also, if Mariabelle found out he was eavesdropping on a private conversation again she'd slap him. Afterwards, she'd probably give him a huge lecture on how he was wasting his time doing something...hmm...what else was he supposed to be doing?

"I'm looking forward to your speech." Vaike said with a grin, slapping him on the shoulder. "It should be interesting, huh?"

...oh. Right. That.

"Yes. Yes it will." Gaius said slowly. _Well...I'll have to find a way to deal with that now. Mariabelle's going to kill me._

* * *

"So...this means I get to call you 'father' now, right Chrom?" Robin said with a grin. The Exalt glared at him, his hand twitching to where his sword would have been if it wasn't for this damnable tuxedo.

"Lucina, lend your father Falchion for a second, he needs to settle something." He growled. "I know for a fact you have it on you."

"Oh, come on, _dad_, surely it's not that big of a deal. Just familial gestures of appreciation..." Robin 's grin grew wider as Chrom actively began looking for something to stab his best friend with.

"Didn't the last man you called father almost destroy the world?" Lon'qu asked dryly. Robin blinked and pretended to think for a second.

"On second thought, I think I'll stick with Chrom. It's less...genocide-y."

"That might be best." Chrom deadpanned, smirking. "It would just feel weird calling you 'son'."

"I'm still calling him brother." Cynthia muttered from next to her sister. "Why are you so _lucky_?"

Lucina decided to ignore that part in the interest of her sanity.

"Father, we'll be holding the others up." She said, rapidly changing the subject. "Shouldn't we get moving?"

"In a second, Lucina." Chrom said with a sigh. "They'll still be setting up."

"Come now, father. Surely Owain has a good hand on the situation there-"

* * *

"WHY IS EVERYTHING ON FIRE?!"

"OH GOD SOMEONE GET THE WATER!"

"YOU _IDIOTS!_"  
"GEROME! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! NO, DOWN SWORD HAND! DON'T FLEE FROM THE FLAMES, SMOTHER THEM!"

* * *

"-it must be prepared by now." She smiled. "Or are you just trying to put off your speech for as long as possible?"

"It's not like I'm the only person who's going to humiliate themselves." Chrom shrugged. "There's me, you two, Cynthia, Gaius and then _Morgan._"  
"We're giving Morgan free reign to say whatever she likes for five minutes." Robin blinked. "Why was this a good idea?"

Lucina slapped his arm with a grin. "Oh, how bad could it be?"

* * *

"...and we regret saying something in record time." Robin said, standing frozen in the great hall as Owain, Severa and Gerome stumbled out of a smoldering kitchen. "I swear, it's like I _need _to give detailed instructions even _outside _of battle for these people to function..."

Thankfully, the food was already laid out on the tables when they arrived, so whatever the fire was about mustn't have been that important. Or at least, seeing as Noire wasn't currently screaming at the top of her lungs in full-out Blood and Thunder mode, the cake was intact. Working their way over to their spots at the head of the table, the newly-extended family settled into their chairs and waited for Chrom to begin his speech.

He did so by accepting a large bell from a waiting Frederick's hand, and then tossing it across the room. The people in the room decided to attribute it's perfect nailing of Lord Varys in the forehead a coincidence. Despite the...unorthodox manner of delivery, the bell did its job in forcing the attendants into silence and making them pay attention as Chrom rose to his feet.

"Friends and dignitaries, I thank you for attending my daughter's wedding. I have been given a speech by one of my trusted handlers..." Chrom reached into his pocket, unravelled a piece of paper, and promptly threw it over his shoulder. "...but unfortunately I don't think Frederick realized exactly what my intent was when I asked him to write it, so I'm going to have to wing it."

Lucina and Robin both paled as the assembled crowd chuckled in anticipation.

"Now, as I am sure you all know I have not actually had that much of a hand in raising Lucina, yet as I walked her down the isle today I couldn't have felt prouder than I did in that moment. Then I saw my backstabbing best friend across from her and I felt the same overpowering urge to punch him in the face that I did when I first uncovered their relationship." Chrom paused for a second to glare at the two. "You really should have just told me about it rather than let me walk in on you kissing under the pretense of a private strategy meeting."

Robin sank down in his seat, groaning to himself.

"However, once I got over the initial shock I found myself warming up to the idea. Because, quite frankly, if you had to give your daughter to someone it might as well be to the man who personally made sure you didn't die over the course of two wars and an apocalypse scenario." He shot another glare at Robin. "Although next time we're in one of those, don't sacrifice yourself. That was stupid."

At this point, Robin wished he could just vanish under the table, but he believed that Frederick might consider it his duty to pull the tactician back up to face his humiliation like a man.

"Naturally, this sense of perfection lasted until we found their own daughter from the future, at which point I admit to have had a minor freak-out"  
Sumia coughed into her elbow. It sounded suspiciously like some words she'd picked up from Sully that shouldn't be repeated in polite conversation.

"-yes, dear, I _know_ I _fainted._" Chrom continued, the crowd chuckling again. "-and I'm sure the two of you will be pleased to know that none of those five rules apply."

"Hooray." Robin deadpanned.

"With that, I would like to end with some advice for Robin – smile and nod. Do not try and argue with her, you will loose. I am talking from experience here, both regarding Lucina and marriage. I am sure your best man will agree with me on this point, it's better to just let them have their way." Chrom said with a grin. "Now, if you'll join me in a toast to the new Mr and Mrs Elphin. Gods, I really didn't think I'd have to say that."

That got a few chuckles before the hall downed their glasses as one. Then, slowly, Robin rose to his feet.

"On behalf of my wife and I, I'd like to thank you all for coming to this overblown monster of a ceremony that took far too long to plan." He said. "Then, I'd like to request that someone hit Owain for matters regarding that fire in the kitchens."

There were a few chuckles, which erupted into actual laughter when Severa gladly slapped her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Severa." Robin said with a grin. "I wasn't actually intending anyone to take me up on that, but thank you for it anyway. Now, for the boring part of the speech. I'd like to thank Chrom and Sumia for giving me their daughter, although if you ever try to take her back I'd just like to remind you of the few hundred times where you would have charged off and gotten yourselves killed without me. Just as insurance, you understand."

Lucina groaned into her hand as the guests chuckled once again.

"Now, I can imagine that Gaius, my best man, is probably going to be very impatient and hungry by the time his speech rolls around, so I'd just like to remind you that he suffers from a very rare condition that causes him to invent fanciful stories, which he really does believe to be true and I thank you for humoring him during his speech. Mariabelle, you are truly a paragon of humankind to be able to put up with such a man for more than twenty seconds without being overcome with a powerful urge to send him to fight the Valmese Cavalry Elite by himself."

"Now, as some of you know I encountered Lucina for the first time in a very...odd manner. She had been pretending to be a man when she first arrived and saved our lives, and then again when she represented Khan Basilio in the tournament. Which makes it rather awkward when I do admit I had felt a certain attraction to her from our first encounter, as it made me feel very insecure for a good few months. Once she was revealed to be Chrom's daughter, however, things became...even more awkward."

Robin rubbed his nose and glared at his father-in-law.

"You weren't struck with the URGE to punch me, you did, in fact, punch me. My nose is still squint." He scowled. Chrom shrugged in what was clearly a 'you deserved it' gesture. "Thankfully, the three years I have spent with Lucina before today were the best of my life – and I'm sure that even if I could remember what had happened to me before Chrom found me unconscious in a field, they still would be. For those of you wondering why I said three rather than five, it is because I did do something extremely noble and brave...or, as Gaius would call it, 'Incredibly Stupid', which I have regretted for most of my time since I returned."

Once the assorted cooing and eye-rolling had died down, Robin concluded his speech.

"Now, I would like to take one last opportunity to let everyone know how beautiful you look today, Lucina. You have made me the happiest man in the world, and to be perfectly honest I cannot wait until I can introduce you as my wife for the first time. Now, outside of tactics I am often wrong, but I can tell I've made the right decision today. Thank you, and now I must pass on the speeches to my wife and, unfortunately, Gaius."

Robin sat down, flushing, as Lucina rose from her seat, flushing.

"I'm...not very good with speeches, I'm afraid." She said, clearing her throat. "So, I'll have to make this quick. There are two reasons why I wanted to make a speech today even with my aversion to the idea. The first, I wish to thank my parents, who took me in even knowing I wasn't truly my daughter. My mother is probably about to drag me off to lecture me on that subject for what must be the one hundredth time, so I'll allow that to slide for now." Lucina earned her first smiles of the night from that. "The second reason is I wish to thank everyone who stood by me while I waited for this idiot to get back from wherever he'd vanished to, and again for those who had the foresight to ensure I wasn't going to stab him as soon as he returned. Morgan, I'm still waiting for you to return that knife."

That got a few more chuckles than it should have, in her own personal opinion.

"With that, I do wish to live out the rest of my life in peace and quiet – well, relative quiet, I've not got high hopes for Owain behaving."  
"Why did I get appointed whipping dog?" Owain muttered, still trying to rub soot off of his face.

"Again, thank you all for coming, and now...Gaius."  
Lucina sat down as the applause rang out, flushing.

"You did well." Robin reassured her. Lucina shrugged and sighed in response.

"I'm just glad it's over with."  
"Well then..." Gaius said with a grin as he rose to his feet and Robin rubbed his forehead to ward off the incoming migrane. "Good afternoon, everyone. As you can tell from their impeding sense of dread and multiple warnings, I am Gaius and for some reason Robin decided to make me his best man, seeing as you can't exactly have the father of the bride be your best man. Now then, before the ritual humiliation begins, I do want to congratulate you for marrying the finest woman in the world _except for one_"  
Mariabelle, who had been prepared to slap him, settled down into her chair with a satisfied smile as Gaius resumed.

"Now, that little display is what the rest of your life is going to be like, Robin. Get used to it, you've had your four years of laughing at my misery, now I've got the chance to finally laugh at yours. Now, outside of this my job was to get you here on time, looking good and sober. I'm going to attribute the being sober to either Naga or the fact that one of Chrom's Five Rules was you were not to touch the stuff, although I can count at least twenty times you broke that one, and as for the rest...well, you got there. Before you bring it up, I apologize for the ring fiasco, but the important thing is we got it back. Now, that being said, I've known him for quite some time, and I'd like to point out – as insurance, mind – the number of times I prevented you from being stabbed, decapitated, burned or otherwise over the course of the first war we were both involved in. Almost as soon as she showed up, Lucina proceeded to replace me as your self-appointed bodyguard, giving me the mixed blessing of being able to spend more time with my wife, which I'm trying to figure out if I'm grateful for or not."

Gaius' hand slowly trailed down to his tuxedo lapel, where he withdrew a lollipop that really shouldn't have fit in there before sticking it in his mouth and giving it a thoughtful lick.

"In the interests of my personal safety, I'm going to go with 'yes'. Now, I'm going to finish off by saying one thing: You really need to stop spending so much time with your wife and spend more with your friends. We miss you...okay, we miss taking half your paycheck every poker game. Seriously, you need to get better at it. We'll work on that."

Gaius settled down with a satisfied grin as the crowd finally stopped laughing, turning to Mariabelle.

"What was that little display about?" She hissed dangerously. "It was so...uncouth!"

"It was just a little entertainment, twinkles. Besides, if I went after him too much I'd end up on the other side of the continent and freezing cold trying to instruct a bunch of axemen. Don't you remember what he did to Vaike?" Gaius shuddered. "He sent him to be the opponent in a Feroxi Swordsmanship Test! He neglected to mention he'd be fighting the entire class at once...with a _sword_. It was _horrifying._"

Speaking of horrifying, it was at this point that Morgan got to make her speech. With a grin, their daughter rose to her feet.

"I'm going to keep this even shorter since I'm actually really hungry right now, so anyway – I hope my parents love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives, and I really hope I end up seeing myself at some point in the near future because to be completely honest I've been growing a bit of a Yarne complex about my existence."

Yarne's brief 'hey' was lost in the mass laughter as Robin and Lucina both flushed red for the fifth time so far that night. Robin reached for his glass of wine, deliberately exaggerating the movements to make it clear he was joking, when Morgan's grin grew wider.

"Also, by the way, I've been dating Inigo for a month now."

"We know. We kind of tied him to a tree and threatened to kill him if he tried anything." Robin said flatly, carefully putting the glass down before he broke it (Which, now that he thought about it, was probably his daughter's intention. One more attempt at trying to catch him off-guard...getting better at it, too.) "Thank you for letting us know we need to have a **talk** with him, however."

Morgan frowned, disappointed that she hadn't managed to slip one over her father. "...well, with that, I guess we're done here." She sighed. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes." Lucina nodded around laughs. "Yes, we can."

To be fair, up until the kitchens were ruined the cooks had managed to prepare a surprisingly complex feast, although Robin and Lucina didn't touch much of it. Like everything else in this ceremony, it was mostly for appearances rather than anything else.

"I hate politics." Robin muttered to himself as he stabbed a piece of cheese with more force than was strictly necessary. "All I wanted was a nice, small, quiet ceremony. Would that have been so hard to ask for, Chrom?"

Chrom sighed and shook his head. "Not if you didn't want suitors from Valm showing up on your doorstep for the next few years. At least this way the tales about the wedding will spread, so it'll be well known. Gods know the last thing we need is another Varys."

The idle conversation continued for another few minutes before Noire finally wheeled out the cake. Robin took a moment to thank the gods that it was at least fairly understated, even if only be the standards of the rest of the wedding. It was still a decent ten inches tall, although he could't for the life of him figure out why it was...green...with a tree...and small versions of himself and Lucina embracing underneath the tree...

"Morgan must have told Noire about our first kiss." Lucina whispered with a smile. Robin found himself nodding in agreement, although no doubt that little detail would fail to impress anyone who hadn't heard the story. Regardless, the pair worked themselves over and reached for the knife to cut the cake. Before they could do so, however, Cynthia shouted something at them.

"Use Falchion!"

"For the last time, Cynthia..." Lucina said through gritted teeth as Robin howled with laughter. "...Falchion is _not a foodknife!_"

Regaining his composure, Robin's hand wrapped around Lucina's as she sliced the cake in half. Naturally, before they even had the chance to blink, Gaius was already munching on a slice.

"Hm. Colored marzipan, with small amounts of butter cream for the daisies, with a particularly nutty aftertaste. Your daughter would have a bright future ahead of her in this field, Libra." He praised, wiping a handful of crumbs from his lips and pausing as he noticed the crowd of people staring at him. "...what?"

Shaking his head, Robin took his own slice and found himself agreeing with Gaius. "This is good, actually. Nice work, Noire."

The archer stammered a thank you before trying to fade into the background. The attempt was failed as the crowd surged forward to receive their portions as the married couple moved away. Lucina could only just make out the aggravated lecture Mariabelle was giving her husband, but she ignored it and retreated to the swiftly-cleared dance floor with a light laugh. Taking this as his cue, Brady turned to the imprisoned concert pit and finally gave them the clear to do something. They struck up a slow tune, causing the assorted couples to join the newlyweds on the dance floor.

"I...actually have no clue what I'm doing." Robin admitted after the pair of them had just shuffled from side to side occasionally. Lucina chuckled and glanced to the side, smirking.

"I...don't either." She admitted. "I guess we both just aren't dancing people."

This point was punctuated as Inigo swept an ecstatic Morgan past them, moving so swiftly that neither of them appeared to touch the floor.

"It doesn't appear to be genetic, at least." Robin grinned, earning himself another laugh for his troubles.

"No, it doesn't. Maybe we should learn...later."

"Well, there's no time like the present to learn-" Robin started, facing his wife again. His sentence was cut off by her pointed glare as she moved his hand slightly lower on her waist. "-but, then again, there'll always be tomorrow."

They finished pretending to dance to the one song before turning to leave, only to be interrupted by a glowering Cynthia.

"You're forgetting something..." She hissed, pushing a bundle of daisies into Lucina's arms before stomping off the join the crowd. Lucina blinked, then sighed and turned to face the expectant crowd. She prepared to throw the bouquet, but Robin's hand stopped her.

"Morgan, you are not allowed to catch this." He said calmly, glaring at her. "You are _not _getting married this soon."

Morgan sulkily lowered her arms, pouting. Robin released Lucina's wrist, giving her a smile as she tossed it, sending it flying into the air...directly towards a surprised Severa.

"Oh..." It landed in her arms, which had extended on reflex. "...crap."

Owain's grin threatened to overcome his face. "Ah, you should have told me you wished to be joined forever sooner! I fear I have no ring to give you, but I assure you, I shall climb the tallest mountain and brave the warmest desert in order to find you the grandest ring in existance-"

"Owain...just shut up." She muttered, blushing. "Please. Stop talking."

Owain appeared to not hear her, and instead continued on his extremely loud tangent on proving his devotion to his 'Noble Flower', and showing no sign of stopping any time soon. Once he finally did, about ten minutes later and with a completely red Severa standing awkwardly in the middle of a ring of people and immediately before a kneeling prince, she sighed and dropped the bouqet.

"You idiot...you had to go and make a big show about it, didn't you?" She snorted. "Fine, whatever. It's not any time soon, though, you got it?"

Any further attempts at appearing tough were immediately dispelled as Owain swept her up in his arms and spun in a small circle. "PUT ME DOOOOOOOOWN!"

Grinning, Chrom turned to comment on these events, and found himself completely unsurprised when Lucina and Robin were no longer where they were when the rant began.

"...of course." He sighed, immediately dispelling thoughts of his friend and his daughter for the time being. Down that road lay madness. "Brady, how about something more cheerful this time?"

Brady saluted him with his fiddle, before turning to face the unlucky saps in the music pit.

"Alrigh, you heard the boss, somethin' cheerful this time, come on!"

Lucina's hands shook as she opened the door to the room they'd be sharing from now on. The opposite wing of her old room – and therefor her parents – it was much larger than she was used to. She smiled as she stepped inside and immediately noticed the massive bookshelf laden with volumes on strategy and history, along with – she blushed at the sight – a small handful of romantic titles, with a cheerful pegasus taped on.

"...Cynthia..." She sighed, her hands curling into fists on reflex. "...one day, I swear..."

Robin, meanwhile, was more preoccupied with the fact that somehow during the wedding someone had transferred all of his clothes and belongings into the walk-in cupboard on the other side of the room. Both of them were rather awkwardly avoiding the over-sized bed covered in daisy petals – that must have been either Cynthia or Morgan's idea, there was no way Chrom or Sumia would think about it – that sat in the center of the room. Eventually, Robin made the first move, sliding up next to his wife – _**that **_was going to take some time to get used to – and resting his head on her shoulder.

"What's so fascinating?" He asked, smiling. She rested her head against his, grinning to herself.

"Oh, just thinking about ways to kill my sister for this, that's all." She commented, shutting the pink-covered book she'd flipped through with a sigh. "Honestly, you'd think she'd had more experience than us or something."

"Experience in what?" Robin grinned into her hair, slowly moving his hands further up her body. Lucina's breath caught in her throat.

"...don't stop." She whispered. Then she paused and grabbed his hand before it could go any further. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

She picked at the overly large and heavy white skirt, frowning to herself. "...how am I meant to get out of this dress?"

The sheer absurdity of the question sent both of them into a giggling fit, and the attempts to answer it occupied more of their wedding night than anything else did.

**  
A/N: Well, that's that then. I know I promised character interactions, but to be perfectly honest this flowed a lot better. There's the promised Priam appearance, as well as the look into post-damage Emmeryn's head (That was actually kind of distressing to write, to be honest) but outside of that it's just fluff, which is quite a good thing in my opinion.  
Total word count (Of actual content): 5182+4554 = 9736 words. That's the longest single event I've written so far. Naturally, I accept the challenge of topping this at some point.

Anyway, since this is a good time, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing/following/favoriting/etc this strange journey into the shipping portion of my mind so far, with a special shout-out to everyone who were inspired to have their own shot at a shipping fic because of it. Quite honestly, every time someone says that and it shows up the next day, I get this warm bubbly feeling inside.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll finally be able to make them call each other husband and wife rather than fiance (Thank _god_).

G2G.

ONE SIDENOTE FOR PEOPLE WHO READ _ASLEEP_: It's going on a pseudo-hiatus. Translation: I'm going back and editing things in chapters, either making them longer, putting in conversations I forgot to the first time around, additional character development stuff or just making grammer/spelling corrections. It should only take a week or two, and the fic as a whole should be better for it.


	11. The Morning After

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated T Again, Sorry!**

Robin slowly blinked awake as the morning sun filtered through the open window. Moaning, he realized he'd forgotten to shut the curtains last night. Sighing, he tried to get up when a presence next to him shifted sleepily and he found himself yanked back down into his wife's embrace.

"Don't you dare." Lucina mumbled, rubbing her face into the crook of his neck. Robin considered trying anyway, but chose instead to just turn around at face his wife.

"Well, good morning." He said with a grin. Lucina blinked at him, sighing.

"Morning." She yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"We slept?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't notice."

Lucina flushed bright red and pulled the covers back around her shoulders, sighing. "...well, we did. So there." She said defiantly, a small streak of Lissa showing as she pouted. Robin chuckled as he raised himself onto his elbows.

"Either way, we should be getting up."

Lucina groaned and sat up, pulling the sheets to cover her chest. "Fine...throw me my tunic." She said in defeat. Robin smiled as he went through her wardrobe to find it.

"You didn't tell me about this." He said with a grin as he pulled out something _extremely _lacy. Lucina's face paled as Robin read the note. "Dear Lucina – just because something is almost see-through doesn't mean that's a bad thing. Mother. Well, that's a story I can do without hearing, although I should probably thank her at some point."

"ROBIN!"

"Sorry, sorry..." He chuckled, throwing her normal clothes at her. "Come on, let's get dressed."

* * *

"You two are up surprisingly early." Cynthia grumbled as she wandered in from the training grounds, rubbing multiple bruises as Frederick wandered in behind her, smirking slightly. "Enjoy your break from training the newbies, sis, because I am _never _covering for you again."

Lucina smiled as she bit into an orange, eyes wandering through the empty room. Somehow, everyone had managed to clean up fairly quickly after the whole fiasco that was the wedding, and she was glad to hear that there was no more fire.

She also noted a slightly dangerous gleam to Frederick's eyes as Owain and Severa came to join them for breakfast, which resulted in the knight excusing himself before he 'accidentally' stabbed a member of the royal family for looking at his daughter in such a manner. She really should be sympathizing with Owain right now, but after years of dealing with similar scenarios with Chrom and Robin she was kind of enjoying watching it unfold for once.

"I understand congratulations are in order." Lucina smiled at her cousin. Severa blushed and glanced aside, grumbling to herself.

"Yeah, it's not like you could wait around long enough to see for yourself..."

"At least you two had to common decency to let the rest of us sleep." Cynthia said, before glaring pointedly at her sister. "Unlike some others_._"

Lucina blinked, confused. "What exactly do you mean?"

"My room was across the hall, _remember_?" Cynthia grumbled, stabbing a piece of melon with more force than strictly necessary. Lucina paled, sinking back into her chair. "Honestly, there are some things I'd really rather not hear. Could you maybe keep it down next time?"

"...we'll work on it?" Lucina offered weakly, as the joke flew over her head. Cynthia giggled as she batted her eyelashes at her new brother-in-law.

"Oh, do carry on. I'm sure Robin is quite flattered."

"Kill me." Robin said flatly as he stabbed a piece of fruit that was lying on the table. "Please."

Failing to see the humor once again, Lucina's eyes widened in shock. "What? NO!"

"It was a joke, Lucina." Robin sighed. "We're going to have to work on your sense of humor while we're gone, aren't we?"

"Where are you going?" Cynthia asked with a raised eyebrow, slicing into a piece of fruit as Robin dusted an apple off his sleeve.

"Anna gave us a free vacation off in her sister's Outrealms, so we're taking Morgan and heading there."

Lucina glared daggers at Robin's head. "And why are we taking our daughter on our honeymoon?"

"Do you _really _want to leave her alone with Inigo for three weeks?" Robin asked incredulously, making Lucina pause and reconsider her position on this argument.

"Point taken." She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I don't want to come back and find out I'm going to be a grandmother this young.

"It happened to Chrom." Severa taunted from her end of the table, viciously cutting into an egg. Lucina shot her friend an icy glare that she must have copied from her.

"I have enough similarities with my father already. I hope that will not be one of them." She sighed. "Also, the day he becomes a great-grandfather might be the day his heart finally gives out."

That prompted a couple of chuckles, and the meal continued in a comfortable silence until Chrom and Sumia's arrival.

"Morning." Chrom nodded towards his daughter and friend, sitting at the head of the table and accepting the plate from Frederick. Sumia sat next to her daughter and smiled, cradling the younger Cynthia – Celica - as she did.

"Mother...what possessed you to place that...that _thing_ in my wardrobe?" Lucina said after a few seconds, turning scarlet. Sumia smiled.

"Well, you liked it when we went out shopping, and I assumed Morgan had to be born _somehow_..."

"With that, we change the subject." Chrom interrupted, closing his eyes. "I already have enough horrifying mental images of what my daughter and friend must have been doing, I don't need any more."

Sumia rolled her eyes at her husband and settled for trying to feed Celica instead of continuing the conversation. Eventually, it turned to Robin's plans for after the honeymoon.

"I don't know, to be honest." He admitted. "I doubt I'd like to remain head of the army, it cut into my time far too much."

"If anyone else deserves a break, it's you my friend. We'd fall apart without you, though." Chrom reminded him. Robin sighed and looked down at his plate.

"Maybe Morgan could help with my workload." He shrugged. "I'd rather not have to deal with the court, however."

"You are not leaving me alone with those _vultures_." Lucina said with a glare. Robin slumped down in his chair and stared at the wall, an expression of mock-doom on his face.

"Yes, dear."

"So it begins. Welcome to the club, Robin. Don't say we didn't warn you." Chrom said with a grin as Sumia slapped his arm. The meal quickly degraded into good-natured bickering that quite frankly wasn't appropriate conduct for the royal family, but what the populace didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Severa voiced complains about pretty much everything Owain did, flushing all the time, while Owain waved it off with a grin and many melodramatic statements. Cynthia protested against having to train the new recruits in Lucina's place, but an offer to join them in Frederick's Training Regime silenced her quickly enough. Robin rapidly found himself in another debate with Chrom as he desperately tried to make the royal family retain some aspect of actual nobility, while Sumia and Lucina talked in the corner about something that set off alarm bells in Robin's head. Lissa and Lon'qu were...somewhere, and down that road lay madness so they didn't linger on it much longer.

As they began clearing up the dishes to take back to the kitchens, Robin realized that this was probably one of the happiest moments of his life, and hoped he could have more of them.

* * *

A/N: Been a while, huh? And it's short...most of them will probably be this length from hereon out, being random events in the life I've come up with. So far, I've got the honeymoon itself and the trip to get there planned out, along with their first child's birth and maybe at some point a look at Lucina and Morgan's relationship during the two years Robin wasn't there, as well as a bunch of stories from before they got married.

Sorry about the spotty schedule and length, but this was never meant to be the main focus of my writing. It's so much fun though.


	12. Honeymooning, Part One

**Time Matters Not**

**Rated K+**

* * *

"What a wonderful way to start a honeymoon." Robin groaned, rubbing his soaking head with his robe. The cave they'd found was cramped, dark and cold, although it was a marked improvement from the downpour outside. Lucina sighed and removed a towel from the horse's saddlebags, drying herself of before passing Morgan one.

"You could have just left me behind, you'd have been there by now." Morgan grumbled, trying to get her hair to sit flat after she'd dried it. Robin's respose was a deep growl.

"If you honestly think I'm leaving you alone with Inigo for three weeks, you've got another thing coming."

Morgan sighed and slumped down onto one of the few rocks literring the cave. "Aren't you overracting just a little?"

"I am not!" Robin protested. Lucina rolled her eyes and slumped down next to her daughter.

"Yes, you are." She sighed. "We used to hide from Father like this all the time, remember?"

"I – well, yes, but that's different." Robin said weakly. "Come on, Lucina, it's _Inigo._"

"At which point I'd feel a lot better if she was there to keep him in check." Lucina remarked with a smile. "However, he's perfectly aware of what we'll do to him if he's...unfaithful."

Morgan's own dark grin did not go unnoticed.

"...what have you got planned?" Robin asked after a few seconds. Morgan's grin widened.

"You know how Nah is my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" She batted her eyelashes. Robin caught on, and started laughing until he had to bend over.

"Oh, gods, you told her to eat him if he flirted with anyone didn't you?"

Morgan buffed her nails on her coat in reply. Robin nodded weakly as the laughing fit subsided. "Okay, okay, that's good. I approve."

Lucina sighed and rubbed her temples, looking outside at the rain. "You two are so alike it is scary, sometimes. Is there anything you got from me at all?"

At this stage, they knew that question was more light-hearted rather than the legitimate issue Lucina had with Morgan in the early stages of her existence. Even so, Morgan shrugged and started listing them off.

"Uh, swordsmanship, sense of humor, tendency to pick irregular people for romance-"

"Hey!" Robin protested indignantly. "I am _not _irregular!"

Lucina stifled a giggle. "Oh, I don't know. You chose...interesting times and places to remind me of your affections."

"I had no choice!" Robin protested, thrusting his hands into the air. "That was before we'd told Chrom! He'd have killed me if I'd gone about it traditionally – gods, you SAW what happened when he walked in on us!"

"We can still see what happened." Morgan sighed, pointing at Robin's off-center nose. The tactician scowled at his daughter.

"Yes, thank you for that input Morgan."

The three of them smiled at each other and sat down, staring at the ceiling before Robin sighed. "Well, if we had wood I'd start a fire..."

"We don't." Morgan grumbled. "And if you two start hugging for heat in front of me-"

"We'll throw you out into the rain." Robin said sweetly. Lucina stared at him in abject horror.

"We will do no such thing!"

The uncomfortable silence continued for another half hour before Lucina sighed and sidled over to Robin, wrapping his arm around her. "Wonderful weather, isn't it?"

"Quite." Robin grumbled to himself, glaring arrows at the sky outside. "I've had better omens."

"Oh, shush." Lucina said with a small smile, resting her head on Robin's shoulder. "It could always be worse."

"Yeah." Robin grumbled. "It could be that time Chrom almost found us getting changed after the rain."

Morgan's eyes sparkled with interest immediately before Robin shot her down with a glare. "Don't ask."

* * *

Of all the presents Anna could have given them for their wedding, she had to give them a honeymoon. And of all the possible places for a honeymoon to happen, she had to choose the Outrealm.

Of all the places in the Outrealm, it had to be the damn hot springs. Of all the times for the hot springs to be open, it _had to be attacked by the Risen._

Or, as to Robin's knowledge, Risen from a different dimension where they were taking their sweet time dealing with Grima. To be perfectly honest, the Outrealm got increasingly strange every time he entered – he could have sworn that was an inter-dimensional chess tournament happening over there (Extremely tempting, now that he thought about it. Maybe he should tell Virion...), and what exactly was that blue box which gave out a strange groan before fading out of existence?

If the Outrealm was some kind of link to all the other dimensions, then were there dimensions where Grima didn't exist at all? Were there dimensions with no magic? If so, could they even connect to the Outrealm?

Lucina's thoughts were much different. While she was aware that at some point they would have a girl – at least that's what she thought Morgan's presence meant, Laurent had presented the possibility that she was from a dimension where their first child was a girl, and they may have a boy or another girl that looked completely different – was that going to be enough for her? Quite frankly, growing up with Cynthia (and now Lucia and Celica) she couldn't quite imagine how her friends made it through life without siblings.

It said a lot about Robin and Lucina's prowess at this stage that they could completely obliterate a few dozen Risen while performing an inner debate on the state of reality and the composition of their future family. The situation was resolved in fairly short order, and the two newlyweds were left alone to use the springs as Anna 2 left the complex with a thankful bow, leaving behind a pair of yutakas.

"So...do you remember the conversation we had the first time we came here?" Lucina asked as she slipped into her own robe with a smile. "About the mixed springs?"

"Yes." Robin said with a grin. "Yes, I remember. I do believe I mentioned that Chrom would actually kill me if we tried it, so we never did."

"Hm. Well, there's nobody here anyway, so..." Lucina trailed off and started walking. Robin blinked a few more times before following his wife in the surprisingly not-that-tacky robe covered in Ylissian livery. Still, it was better than his own, which was covered in freaking purple spirals. He'd really have to lose his connection to that color at some point, it brought up bad memories in a time where he should be making new ones.

"You know, last time you said that you weren't ready for this, never mind that Chrom would kill you for it." Lucina smiled. "Yet here you are."

"I've had plenty of time to re-evaluate my stance on that." Robin said, flushing "Just as long as you understand that we're not meant to have the rest of the army in with us."

"Mm. That would be embarassing." Lucina chuckled. "I'm sure I didn't mean it that way."

"I would bloody well hope not." Robin muttered under his breath as he turned around and let his wife slip out of her robe and into the pool. Before he could take off his own, though, Lucina pulled him in with a sharp _yank_.

"HEY!" He spluttered, rising out of the water. "You're supposed to let me take it off first!"

Lucina smirked. "Oh, really? Oops."

* * *

The hotel they were going to spend their time at was fairly nice, all things considered. Those things being the fact that it was crawling with people from other worlds – Robin raised his eyebrows as he caught vague snippets of the conversation one table over as he sat down for breakfast. Lucina kicked Robin under the table and shot a glare at him.

"No eavesdropping." She hissed.

"This coming from miss hide-behind-the-shrubs-to-make a dramatic entrance..." Robin sighed, thanking the Anna that dropped his plate off. Eventually, the other party left, leaving the newlyweds to eat in peace. Anna winked and wandered over to her counter, humming optimistically.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Robin asked after a few seconds. "Should we go pick up Morgan from the beach, or...?"

Lucina gave her husband a blunt look. "I think she can stay there for a few more hours."

Robin chuckled. "Yes, I suppose the quiet would be nice..." He trailed off when he noticed the, quite frankly, predatory look in her eyes. "...oh. OH."

* * *

While that was happening, Morgan stretched out on the beach and waggled her toes in the sand, grinning widely.

"Oh, what a _won_der_ful _day..." She sighed, sipping her drink as one of the Anna's shot her a glare, dragging a wagon of burnt risen corpses past her. "I got to relieve some stress, _and _I got a free drink."

In hindsight, she probably should have expected the sudden wave after saying something that blatantly pandering.

"...that'scold." She shivered, glancing at her towel. Well, that's soaked through, so she couldn't use that...looks like the day was ruined. "Might as well go back to the hotel..."

She got back and opened the door with a slam, prompting shrieks from her parents as well as multiple other smaller thumps. Many of them, in fact. Blinking in surprise, she glanced around the room before groaning.

"You were playing tome stackers without me?"

Robin and Lucina grinned sheepishly from behind the bed, books scattered everywhere. Morgan sighed and turned away.

"Okay, fine..." She huffed. She'd find something else to do. After she was gone, Lucina let out a deep breath and smiled at her husband.

"Good thinking."  
"Rule one of strategy." Robin grumbled. "Deception. She never quite got that one down..."

* * *

A/N: Update. Surprise?

...

I've done much better than this. I'll probably come back to this and fix it at some point.


End file.
